


Lay With Me, I'll Lay With You- We'll Do The Things That Lovers Do

by DontOffendTheBees



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Emotional Sex, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sappy, Smut, bisexual todd, demisexual dirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2018-11-07 01:59:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 23,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11048946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontOffendTheBees/pseuds/DontOffendTheBees
Summary: 'Todd shrugged, squeezing his hand. “S’nothing. It’s your first time, right? It’s gotta be on your terms.”It’s also gotta live up to expectations,a traitorous part of his mind supplied.He resolutely returned Dirk’s smile, and told that little voice that they’d cross that bridge when they got to it.'Dirk and Todd's first time, and the morning after. Exactly what it says on the tin.





	1. Put The Stars In Our Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time.
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: explicit sexual content, blowjobs, handjobs, anal sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember when I said I didn’t do smut? Well, turns out I was a big ol’ liar and didn’t even realise.
> 
> So anyway, this may be a little hit-and-miss as it’s my first attempt at sexiness- but it also comes with that classic auntie keith emotional shiz, so fans of my previous work oughta find something to like! (hopefully)
> 
> It’s also the first work I’m posting to Ao3 under my new username, so exciting times! 
> 
> So, big ol’ NSFW warning on this one- read on for demi!Dirk’s sexual awakening, insecure but Trying His Best Todd, and oodles of porn with feelings yay.
> 
> Title from Toothpaste Kisses by the Maccabees because it's one of my fave Soft Songs ^_^
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Todd may be an emotionally stunted asshole sometimes, but he was no idiot. He knew that there was no better way to kill a relationship stone dead than with poor communication. And for once in his life, he had a relationship he _really_ wanted to keep alive and kicking.

So he’d swallowed his pride and awkwardness, and sat Dirk down for a 'Talk About Us'.

_"'About us'?" Dirk cocked his head to the side. "What about us?"_

_“Y’know, just… what we want, from this thing. We’ve never really, uh, talked about it.” He shrugged, a little uncomfortable with the emotional openness and trying hard not to show it. “So… what do you want? Out of this relationship?”_

_Dirk looked mildly confused by the question. “…You?”_

_…Okay, so that was cute as fuck and now Todd was blushing. But he had a point and he needed to make it. “I just mean, uh, defining the relationship, or whatever. I don’t know if you want us to be, like casual, or…”_

_“Oh, no, not really.” His eyes widened and he backpedalled. “Oh, unless you want us to-“_

_“No,” Todd laughed, shoulders sagging a little in relief. “No, I’m… I’m all in. If you are.”_

_“Good,” said Dirk with a pleased smile and a small blush of his own._

_“Good,” Todd agreed._

_They kind of just sat and grinned at each other for a moment. It was nice, comfortable, but Todd had more to clarify before he let himself get too complacent. “Just to like, put it on the table,” he said, shrugging. “And not to put pressure on you or anything, but I’m down for taking things further. If you are, sometime. When you’re ready._ If _you’re ready.”_

 _“Further? You mean-?” Todd raised his eyebrows.  Dirk’s eyes widened slightly as realisation dawned. “_ Oh. _Right,_ further, _as in- right, okay.”_

_“If that’s something you want,” Todd hastily clarified. “Obviously, we don’t have to do anything like that if you’re-“_

_“Yes.”_

_Todd blinked. “Yes?”_

_“Yes,” Dirk repeated with a shy smile. “Yes, I’d like to do that, sometime. Very much so.”_

_“Me too,” said Todd, grinning. Man, this was all going way better than he could’ve hoped!_

_Until Dirk sat up straighter and did a vaguely old-womanly thing of gathering his jacket close around his neck. “Not_ now, _you pervert!”_

_“Oh, God, no, I wasn’t-!”_

_Then Dirk laughed, and it occurred to Todd that he was being messed around with. The little shit. “Asshole,” he grumbled, face red._

_Eventually Dirk’s laughter died down, and when he looked at Todd again there was something a little nervous behind his smile. “I feel I should probably mention…”_

_Todd folded his arms on the table and leaned in, curious. Dirk was starting to look just a little embarrassed. “I should probably mention that I’m not exactly… experienced.”_

_Todd thought carefully about that. Truth be told, it wasn’t all that surprising- obviously Dirk was attractive, but he kind of figured he might have been too awkward and downright chaotic to have successfully held down a relationship for any length of time. He didn’t wanna say that and come off as insulting, though. “Oh. Well, hey, that’s no problem! I’m not gonna, like,_ grade _you or anything. I mean, it’s been a while for me too, so…”_

_“Really?” Dirk looked like he wasn’t surprised but he was trying to pretend he was. His attempts at tact were definitely improving. “How long?”_

_“Uh, last time was when I was with the Mexican Funeral,” said Todd, embarrassed. “So like… seven years? What about you?”_

_“Ah.” Dirk shifted about. “Well, um, I suppose technically the last time I had sex was… well, never.”_

_Todd blinked. Processed. Blinked again. “…Never? As in-_ never _never?”_

_“Well, the opportunity’s never really arisen!” Dirk defended, a little uppity. “The universe works in mysterious ways, most of which involve keeping me as far from potentially raunchy situations as possible it seems. And I can’t really say I’ve minded, until…” he paused, cheeks pink, eyes flittering back to Todd nervously. “Well, until recently.”_

_“No?”_

_“No. Honestly, most of my life I’ve never really thought about… that,” said Dirk with a shrug, gesticulating vaguely. “I never had much interest. I was starting to think maybe I just didn’t see people that way at all. And then I met you and we got to know each other and something just… clicked.” He smiled, glancing up at Todd from under his eyelashes. “I think maybe I was waiting for you.”_

_Todd finally understood what people meant by ‘butterflies in your stomach’. “Oh,” he said softly, voice a little strangled, tapping his fingers on the table. “Cool.”_

_Dirk averted his eyes uncertainly. “So,” he said, a little high-pitched. “That doesn’t… bother you?”_

_“No!” That was too loud. Todd calmed the fuck down and started again. “No. No, of course it doesn’t. Gotta be a first time for everything, right?”_

_“Right!” Dirk agreed, brightening._

_“And hey,” Todd continued. “There’s no rush, okay? We can get to all that stuff whenever you feel ready.”_

_Dirk smiled, soft and warm, reaching out to capture Todd’s hand. “Thank you, Todd.”_

_Todd shrugged, squeezing his hand. “S’nothing. It’s your first time, right? It’s gotta be on your terms.”_

It’s also gotta live up to expectations, _a traitorous part of his mind supplied._

_He resolutely returned Dirk’s smile, and told that little voice that they’d cross that bridge when they got to it._

Which actually turned out to be a lot sooner than he’d thought. As in, _less than a week later_ kind of soon, when they got home after a particularly narrow escape from a maniac with a pogo stick.

He hadn’t expected Dirk to shove him up against the wall the second they’d shucked their jackets. Hadn’t expected him to start kissing him like it was going out of style. _Definitely_ hadn’t expected him to press in so close their bodies were aligned from chest to hip and start _grinding._

It was pretty fucking great as surprises went.

"Dirk..." It was a struggle to get the words out with the distracting way that Dirk was grinding down on his thigh. "Are you sure? We don't have to-"

"Todd," he breathed, hand on Todd's lower back dragging him closer, slotting them together perfectly. "I _literally_ couldn't be more sure if I tried." He ground down again, whimpering at the friction. "Please?"

…Well, _shit._ He wasn’t gonna argue with that.

He grabbed Dirk by the waist and started walking backwards, towing him along and trying desperately _not_ to overthink this. He had _no idea_ how he was gonna make someone's first time _ever_ worth the wait- although maybe a good start would be to _stop thinking about it like that Jesus Christ-_ but he figured getting them to a bed was a good start. Rough and ready against a wall wouldn’t be ideal… right now.

The back of his legs hit the bed and he sat, pulling Dirk down to straddle his lap. Dirk broke their lips apart to explore Todd's face and neck, hand coming up to unbutton his shirt and push it aside as his lips wandered lower. It was sloppy and overeager, Dirk throwing himself into it the way he threw himself into death mazes and strangers' windows. It was... fucking _hot,_ to be honest. And weirdly unexpected.

"Dirk," he breathed, tilting his head back on instinct as Dirk nipped and sucked at his collarbones. He _really_ needed to set up some ground rules before all the blood rushed from his head. "What do y-what do you want? From this? We-" it was getting harder to form coherent sentences- "we can, uh, start-ah!-small, if you-?"

"Mm-mmm," Dirk mumbled a negative, pushing Todd's shirt off his shoulder. Shit, did he unbutton it all already? When did that happen?! "Everything."

"Everything? You mean, like-?"

"Everything! Well, everything you're happy with." Dirk nuzzled into the crook of his neck as his hands went for his belt. "Mouths, hands. You in me, me in you- although maybe you ought to go first, I have _no_ idea what I'm doing."

He might not know what ‘it’ was, but he was doing _something_ to Todd with that voice and those words. Todd wasn’t sure why the bluntness that grated on his nerves in their everyday life was so fucking hot right now- maybe he'd been expecting gentle virginal coyness or something. Not a fucking chance. What Dirk lacked in experience he was more than making up for in enthusiasm and determination. Todd gasped, grinding up, brushing their clothed erections together and hearing Dirk's breath stutter. "O-okay. Okay, yes, just- talk to me, right? Tell me to stop if you wanna-" Dirk won his battle with Todd's belt, casting it aside and darting for his zip. Todd gulped, voice thick with anticipation. "If you wanna stop."

Dirk nodded against his neck before pulling back to look at what he was doing, clumsily fumbling with the button and zip on Todd's jeans, brow furrowed in concentration. Todd could honestly sit there and watch him all day, but he had other things to do- like getting Dirk as naked as he was getting him. He went for the buttons on his shirt, half-worried he might just end up ripping them in his impatience to get the damn thing off.

He actually got so caught up in his task that he didn't realise Dirk had completed his. Not until he felt his hand delve into Todd's boxer shorts, taking him in hand with a surprising lack of hesitation (and a not-so-surprising lack of finesse). _"Fuck,"_ he gasped out, hands clenching in Dirk's shirt.

Dirk worked his hand up and down his length once or twice, experimenting. "Is this-" he looked to Todd for guidance, tilting his head and pumping his hand once more- "is this right?"

"Uh, it's a lit-" he winced a little at the dry rasp of skin on skin. "Hang on-" he licked his own palm and reached down, hand joining Dirk's to spread the moisture around.

Dirk watched him do it a couple of times, smiling as understanding dawned. He batted Todd's hand aside and imitated him, licking his own palm sloppily and thrusting it back into place, humming sweetly in satisfaction at the smooth glide of his hand on Todd's cock. How he could be so fucking chirpy and innocent while _completely_ taking Todd apart-! Todd steeled himself, unclenched his hands and took care of the last few buttons, shoving Dirk's shirt off his shoulders impatiently. He still wasn't naked enough- he was wearing one of his goddamn vests underneath, of course- but it was progress.

Suddenly Dirk’s hand was gone, and Todd almost fucking _whined_. But then he saw Dirk taking hold of his boxers and jeans by the waistband and giving him a _look,_ and understanding dawned. He lifted his butt from the bed long enough for Dirk to drag both down from his hips. He got up off of Todd's lap for a second to pull them off his legs altogether, but he didn't immediately sit down again. Instead he stared at Todd fully-bared, with lust and curiosity and… just a little bit of apprehension. Obviously now he’d stopped forging ahead like a holistic freight train for a second, the reality of the situation was starting to catch up to him. Which, hey, that was fine! It was what Todd had been expecting in the first place, right? So he just had to reach out, be calm, guide him through it. Just stay calm. Stay _fucking calm._

"Hey," said Todd softly, keeping the hysteria out of his voice rather nicely as he held out his hands. "C'mere."

Dirk went unquestioningly, hands twining with Todd's as he leaned down. Todd kissed him on the lips, trying to reassure him as tenderly and non-verbally as possible- he wasn’t sure he trusted his words to say the right thing. He could feel Dirk's nervousness abating, body relaxing as he sighed into Todd's mouth, hands releasing his to stroke down his thighs. Todd could feel his own nerves settle in response.

Or he could, until Dirk's hands came to a stop at Todd's knees, and he sank down to his own on the floor by the bed. Then he felt his heart kick into fucking overdrive because Dirk’s face was suddenly inches away from his cock and his intentions were written loud and clear all over it. “Woah, Dirk, you don’t have to-!”

"I want to," Dirk cut him off decisively, Todd's dick jumping a little at the commanding tone. Shit. Okay, confident Dirk was a _definite_ turn on, good to know. But some of the chaotic Dirk he knew came out in his soft and slightly goofy smile. "I mean- may I?"

A part of Todd railed against the idea- it was Dirk’s first time, if anything it was Todd’s job to do all… _that._ But the much larger part of him that was fucking intoxicated by the sight of Dirk’s kiss-pink lips that close to his cock drowned that other part out, and before he knew it he was nodding his head in dazed assent. Dirk smiled, licked his lips, and leaned forward.

The first tentative press of Dirk’s lips to Todd's cock made all his carefully retained air rush from him in a gasp. Every successive one dotted about the head and shaft only worked him further into a frenzy- he could feel his heart racing, his breaths coming short and stuttered.

When Dirk opened his mouth and wrapped his lips around the head of his dick, he thought he was going to come on the spot. But he held on, somehow, watching in awe and head-spinning lust as Dirk explored- testing Todd's girth, his weight on his tongue, his taste, brow furrowed in concentration like it was a puzzle to be solved. He leaned in, taking Todd a couple of inches deeper, and hollowed his cheeks.

"Ah-!" Todd gasped, fists clenching in the bed sheets. _"Fuck,_ Dirk-!"

He saw Dirk's eyes light up in triumphant delight. He sucked again, a little more confidently this time, hand reaching up to wrap around the exposed length of Todd's shaft, pumping once or twice as his mouth worked the head. Within moments Todd was seeing stars, and they'd barely gotten started. Either Dirk was a natural, or Todd's dry spell had left him completely fucking desperate to get off. It was probably that, to be honest- but Dirk _was_ giving it his all.

"Fuck, _fuck-_ Dirk," he gasped, resisting the urge to thrust forward. He may not always be the most considerate sex partner, but he had enough manners to know not to choke a guy on his first time. " _Dirk_ , Dirk I'm-" he blushed, embarrassed. He wasn't exactly proud of how close he was after such a short time- and after how little attention he'd given Dirk in comparison. "Dirk, I-I'm not gonna last if you keep- _ungh_ \- keep this up!"

Dirk met his gaze and removed his lips with a _pop. "Oh!_ Oh, well," he backed away a little, smiling shyly. "Better not, then- we've got a little more to get done yet!"

Todd glanced down from his face to his crotch, catching a glimpse of his cock straining against his pants, and swallowed dryly. "Are you- are you sure?"

Dirk nodded, standing up. He shoved Todd lightly, indicating for him to climb fully on the bed, and stripped off his own vest. It was the first time Todd had seen his bare torso- like his arms it was more defined than he expected, lightly-haired and lean. But he didn’t have much time to admire it right at that moment because now Dirk was going for his belt and sliding his pants down and _holy shit Dirk was naked_. Fuck. Okay. His gaze raked down his body hungrily, feasting on everything it had to offer and _shit_ it had definitely been _way_ too long since he last got laid because his mouth was actually watering.

Or Dirk was just fucking gorgeous. Yeah, that probably had something to do with it.

Dirk crawled over on his hands and knees, hovering over Todd uncertainly. Todd reached up and cupped his face, drawing him into a kiss as the other hand went on a tour of his body. He traced over his ribs, grazed his nipples, cupped his ass, followed the little thin trail of hair down to-

 _"Oh,"_ Dirk gasped, jerking his hips into Todd's wandering hand. Todd grinned, taking hold of Dirk's cock and stroking a couple of times. Already pre-come was beading at the head. He spread it with his thumb, lubricating his movements, feeling Dirk's entire body tremble with delight at the sensation. He couldn't help feeling a little smug about it- payback for how many times Dirk had thrown him for a loop tonight so far. He let his hand on Dirk's face drift down his body too, rubbing his hip, exploring by touch.

He lost track of it a little, too caught up in Dirk's little noises and the fluttering of his eyelids, but a particularly loud yelp of surprise as his fingertips grazed Dirk's hole brought him back. He snatched his hand back, face burning. "Shit, sorry, I just-"

Dirk shook his head, grabbing Todd's hand and putting it right back where he'd found it. "Don't apologise," he said, pressing sloppy kisses against Todd's jaw. "Just... Do it again?"

 _Fuck._ Todd nodded dumbly, right hand returning to work on Dirk's cock as the left did as he was asked. He traced around Dirk's entrance a few times, concentric circles drawing ever closer to the centre, teasing and testing. Dirk whimpered and gasped, seemingly torn between arching forward into Todd's hand on his dick or backwards into his fingers. "Todd..." he breathed, burying his face in Todd's neck. "Todd, Todd, Todd-"

The sound of his name, babbled and almost worshipful in the haze of Dirk's bliss- it was just about the sweetest sound he’d heard his entire fucking life. Emboldened, he teased Dirk's hole a couple more times before lightly dipping the tip of his little finger in.

"Ah-!" Dirk choked out, rolling his hips back into Todd's fingers. " _Shit,_ that's- bloody hell!"

"Good?" Todd teased, retracting his finger slightly before sinking it in again.

 _"Yes."_ Dirk's breaths were coming in sharp, short pants, his hips twitching repeatedly back against Todd's fingers. "God, just- yes, just keep doing... _That,_ oh my-!"

Todd was only too happy to oblige. He kept up the pace, sinking and retracting his finger, never going further than the first knuckle. He wanted to go deeper, add another, but reminded himself this was Dirk's first time- they needed to take it slow. And more importantly- "D'you have-" he asked, faltering as one of Dirk's thrusts brought their over stimulated cocks into contact. "I didn’t bring any lube- we can’t do this without-“

Dirk reached over Todd, yanking open the bedside drawer and fumbling around. He dropped a bottle of lube and a couple of condoms in a pile at Todd's side. "All sorted."

Todd eyed them, eyebrow raised. How had he not noticed those? And more importantly, how long had they _been_ there? "Been planning this a while, huh?"

Dirk smirked. "Just a hunch."

He leaned down, kissing Todd's lips softly. And then a little less softly- not that Todd really minded.

Todd fumbled for the bottle, grunting in frustration when he realised it was brand new and the cap was stiff and it still had a fucking foil seal on it. An incredibly _stubborn_ foil seal which seemed absolutely fucking determined to cock-block him. Go figure.

His frustration must have been funny to watch because Dirk had to stop kissing him and giggle for a moment, flopping down on Todd's chest and laughing into his neck. Which, of course, made Todd start laughing too. Which made it even harder to get this fucking bottle open. Which led to more giggles. Which led to both of them, lying side by side on their backs, laughing like fucking teenagers as they pooled their collective intelligence into opening a fucking plastic bottle.

It _definitely_ took longer than it should have. But finally the cap came off, and Todd turned his head to Dirk with a triumphant grin.

Dirk was watching him, face flushed from laughter, hair a fucking mess, eyes crinkled with the force of his smile. He rolled onto his side, arm wrapping around Todd’s waist and pulling him close. “I knew it,” he said, voice warm and soft and just a tiny bit smug.

“What?” Todd asked, breath catching as Dirk pulled them face to face, noses brushing.

Dirk, as if it was even possible, smiled even wider. “I knew it’d be you.”

He dipped in for a quick kiss, catching Todd’s speechless exhale on his lips and smiling the entire time. Todd leaned into it gratefully- he wasn’t sure he trusted himself to find the right words to say back. Then Dirk’s hand found Todd's around the bottle, squeezing encouragingly, and he decided that just this once he could let his actions do the talking.

He poured some lube on his fingers, spreading it about, and leaned in for another kiss at the same time as he reached over Dirk to finish what he started. He circled his entrance again, spreading the lube about a bit, before crooking his forefinger and lightly dipping in.

Dirk was just as responsive the second time. He arched into Todd's touch, breath quickening, reaching up to tangle his fingers tightly in Todd's hair like he was holding on for dear life. By the time Todd was adding a second finger he was already a panting mess, barely managing to kiss between heavy breaths. Todd was having a similar problem- the sight of Dirk coming undone like this was doing _things_ to him. And they were barely getting started. Now, he hadn't done this in a while, but if he crooked his fingers just so-

 _"Ah!"_ Dirk keened, high and desperate, rocking back against Todd's hand. "Oh, my- _Todd,_ that's _\- ah!"_

Todd grinned, kissed the praise from Dirk's lips, and reached over to pour more lube. It may be slow going, but he had to put everything in the preparation- Dirk's first time was going to be as easy and comfortable as he could possibly make it. God, he wasn’t sure he’d ever put this much care into a sexual encounter in his life. He felt a sudden crazy need to send apology gift baskets to all the one night stands he’d probably left disappointed. He slicked up his fingers again, and slowly added a third.

They spent an indeterminate amount of time just like that, Dirk stammering out disjointed pleas and encouragements as Todd slowly worked him open. In the end, it was Dirk who set them off again.

"Todd," he whispered, gasping as Todd crooked his fingers again. "Todd, I-I'm ready."

"You sure?" Todd slowly withdrew his fingers, reaching for the lube again with his other hand.

Dirk nodded frantically, whining a little at the loss. He grabbed one of the condoms, tearing the foil open with clumsy, overeager fingers.

As much as Todd fucking _loved_ the idea of Dirk putting it on him, it was quite obvious from the bewildered way he stared at it that Dirk had no idea what he was doing. "Here," said Todd as he took it from him, pinching the tip and rolling it onto himself. Dirk watched the motion _incredibly_ closely, with curiosity and barely disguised hunger, rolling onto his back and letting his legs fall open. Todd's mouth had gone completely dry.

As much as he'd like to get straight to fucking business, he remembered his promise to himself- first thing’s first, make Dirk as comfortable as possible. He sat up and grabbed a pillow from the end of the bed and held Dirk's hip, lifting slightly. Dirk took the hint, lifting his butt off the bed for Todd to slide the pillow underneath, elevating him a little. Todd tipped some more lube onto his hand, spreading it over his cock as he got onto his knees and situated himself between Dirk's legs, nudging them a little further apart. All the while Dirk gazed up at him wordlessly, hands tangled in the bed sheets.

Todd looked him in the eyes as he guided himself to his entrance. "You sure?"

Dirk nodded, a myriad of different emotions dancing behind his eyes. Lust and excitement and love and apprehension. And trust. So much trust it felt like Todd was drowning in it. "Ready."

Todd nodded, taking a deep breath. He braced his hands on Dirk's hips, and slowly pushed in.

 _"Oh,"_ Dirk exhaled, hands and heels digging into the bed, head tilting back.

Todd restrained himself from sinking all the way in in one stroke. He went a little bit at a time, in and then back out, slow and torturous just to make sure Dirk never took in more than he could handle. He could feel the sweat beading on his forehead from the effort of keeping still long enough for Dirk to adjust.

Efforts which were completely undone when Dirk wrapped his legs around Todd's waist and pulled him inside in one smooth stroke.

They both gasped, Todd barely holding himself upright, Dirk's eyes fluttering closed. Todd worried a moment that Dirk had hurt himself, but then he rolled his hips, drawing Todd further in until Dirk's cock was trapped between their stomachs. The groan he made then was the opposite of pained.  "Todd..." He breathed, rolling his hips once again, signalling.

Todd didn't need to be told twice.

He re-established his grip on Dirk's hips, drew his own back, and then snapped them forward.

Dirk's eyes flew open, his lips parted around a sumptuous moan, a look on his face like the universe was unfolding before his very eyes.

It was just about the most beautiful fucking thing Todd had ever seen.

"Dirk," he groaned, pulling out and sinking back in. Again and again, Dirk's wet heat enveloping him, squeezing him just right, his moans and stuttered pleas for _more_ and _faster_ music to his fucking ears. He lost track of how many thrusts, how many gasps and moans, how many undulations of Dirk’s hips beneath his hands they went through. Time didn’t seem to hold any meaning in their little bubble of mesmerizing sensation, nothing mattered except the intoxicating feeling of Dirk, his body and breath surrounding him, filling him, everywhere their bodies connected crackling like a livewire.

" _Todd_ ," Dirk caught his breath as another thrust against that sweet spot deep inside knocked it right out of him. "ToddToddTodd- _ah!"_

"Dirk," Todd leaned down, lips brushing against Dirk's ear, bodies trapping Dirk's cock between them. " _Fuck,_ Dirk, you feel so good-"

"Todd-" Dirk gripped his shoulders, fingernails digging in. Maybe enough to leave marks- Todd groaned, picking up the pace. "Todd, I'm- _ah!_ -I'm, I'm close-"

Todd grunted, snapping his hips forward with extra force, drawing a desperate moan from Dirk's lips. "M-me too. You first."

"I-" Dirk grunted, rolling his hips and closing his eyes. "N-not, not quite -"

Todd kissed his ear, whispering against the shell. "C’mon, y-you're almost there. Just one more-"

He grunted, thrust in again, and tangled a hand in Dirk's hair to pull his head back. He placed a peck on the column of his throat- and then followed it up with a sucking kiss that would almost definitely leave a bruise.

He felt Dirk's entire body go rigid as his orgasm took him, his breath rushing from his lungs in a hoarse cry, legs tightening round Todd's hips like a vice as he spilled over both their chests. His inner muscles clenched around Todd's length, and before he knew it he was following Dirk over the edge, face buried in the flushed skin of his neck as they rode out the high together, catching breaths, sharing heartbeats.

He wasn't sure how long it took for them to come back down to earth, but it was long enough for the heat on Todd’s chest and stomach to grow cool and sticky. Not that it really bothered Todd all that much in the afterglow, but they really ought to do something about it.

"Hey," Todd rasped, face still buried in Dirk's neck. "Alright?"

"Yes," said Dirk- although it was more of a quiet squeak. "Yes, yes I'm- I'm just. Wow."

Todd laughed breathlessly, pressing a softer kiss over the slowly forming hickey on Dirk's throat. "Good?" He tried to sound casual and not at all like all his self-confidence and peace of mind rested on the answer.

Dirk laughed too, but in a vaguely disbelieving fashion. " _Good?_ Yes, Todd. Good. Better than good, actually. _Fucking fantastic._ Bloody… fuck."

 _He's only saying that because he has nothing to compare it to,_ that traitorous part of Todd's brain contributed.

 _Fuck off,_ he told it sternly.

Inexperienced or not, a mediocre fuck would _not_ put that kind of smile on a guy's face.

He figured he could give himself a pat on the back just this once.

He pressed another kiss to Dirk's throat, and another, trailing them up and over his jaw until he found his lips. Dirk melted into him, boneless and content, humming a little in the back of his throat, wincing only slightly when Todd pulled out of his oversensitive body with a sigh.

It was with a groan of reluctance that Todd pulled away from Dirk entirely and stood up to dispose of the condom and get something to clean them both up. Which must have been fucking hilarious to Dirk in his spent and blissed-out state because he started giggling again, closing his eyes and hugging his stomach.

Maybe it was the post-orgasm haze talking, but it was too cute to take offense to.

All the same, Todd didn't feel too bad about chucking the damp washcloth at Dirk's head and hearing it _splat_ like a soggy octopus on his face.

" _Bleh,"_ came Dirk's startled voice from beneath it. It took a bit of flailing and fumbling for him to get a grip on his slippery assailant and pull it aside- by which point his disapproving glare was totally ineffective against the force of Todd's laughter. _“Todd!_ That wasn’t very chivalrous!”

Todd snorted, grabbing the spare blanket from the couch. “Well, I’m no knight in shining armour.” He climbed onto the bed beside Dirk, throwing the blanket over them both and winking mischievously. “And you’re no maiden, either.”

“No, suppose I’m not,” said Dirk with a dazed grin, slumping back into the pillows. He hadn’t made any moves to clean himself up with the washcloth. Todd rolled his eyes and did it for him.

Dirk watched his motions with a small smirk. “Excellent assisting, Todd.”

“Asshole.”

Dirk grinned, rolling onto his side with a sigh and draping his arm over Todd to pull him in close again. Todd balled up the washcloth and tossed it over his shoulder, not much caring where it landed- that was a problem for the morning.

If it was outside of Dirk’s arms, he didn’t have the time of day for it right now.

He shuffled up closer, eyelids drooping. He was amazed he’d stayed awake this long, honestly- by rights, an amazing fuck after a seven year dry spell should have knocked him right the fuck out. He gave himself another mental pat on the back for staying awake long enough to make sure Dirk was alright. Maybe thirty-three was a little too old to _just_ be getting hang of the ‘being a decent sex partner’ thing. But hey, better late than never.

They’d probably need to talk about this. Talk about what was good, what wasn’t (if anything- Todd certainly didn’t have any complaints), what they could do next and when.

But again, that was a conversation for the morning light.

So Todd closed his eyes and fitted himself against Dirk’s body, nestled warm and sated in the crook of his neck, cheek pressed to his mark on Dirk’s throat and the soft flutter of his pulse just beneath. He felt Dirk’s arms wrap around him, tentative at first, then tighter. Felt him press his face to Todd’s hair and inhale with a quiet, serene hum.

He fell asleep with Dirk’s voice in his ear, soft as a whisper, warm and golden like honey.

“I’m so glad it was you…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it- hopefully no one saw the need to gauge their eyes out to escape the cringe-fest! If you liked it though please tell me why- and even if you didn’t, still tell me why, I need to learn sometime! (although plz be gentle I may be in my twenties but I am still a smol soft easily crushed asexual bean)
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


	2. With Heart-Shaped Bruises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after.
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: explicit sexual content, handjobs, shower sex, (intense) blowjobs, insecurities, Todd-typical low self-esteem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DID SOMEONE ASK FOR CHAPTER TWO????  
> ....No?  
> Well, I guess you're getting it anyway!! *lobs confetti*
> 
> This one's kind of more feelings-with-porn than porn-with-feelings. But it's kind of a weird one- even though there's probably less sex in it than in chapter one, I think the sex it does contain is a little more... intense? But yeah. Mostly a fluff chapter. With shower sex and blowjobs. Yay.
> 
> I, uh... I'm not sure why I wrote this. But enjoy, I guess!

When Dirk awoke it was to a strange and eclectic jumble of sensations- not all of them particularly pleasant. The sweaty, sticky feeling on his skin, for example, is one he could have done without. But at least said skin was also being pleasantly warmed by a direct beam of bright morning sun from the window! That was nice. The smell of sweat was everywhere, too, but it was rather nicely offset by the smell of the cologne he bought Todd for Christmas last year. He was also feeling distinctly _achey-_ not in a _bad_ way, per se, but it was certainly noticeable. And the blanket draped over him was sticking to his skin in uncomfortable places, but at least it was warm. Much like the other body beneath it.

He turned his head, blinking dazedly at the sight that awaited him. The sight of Todd, eyes closed and hair dishevelled, face half buried into the pillow while the rest of his warm body lay pressed against every available inch of Dirk’s, one arm flung carelessly over his torso along with the blanket. Which had apparently mostly slid off Todd during the night, exposing a large expanse of his _incredibly naked_ body to Dirk’s roaming eyes.

Dirk was, momentarily, too dazzled to do anything but stare.

And then, rather absurdly, he giggled.

Oh, God. He’d had _sex!_ And not just any old sex- sex with _Todd!_

All the times he’d practiced saying those words in the mirror hadn’t _quite_ prepared him for how good they’d feel when they were finally true.

He grinned, burrowing down a little closer to his sleeping boyfriend (he _never_ got tired of that word. Using it in conjunction with Todd, that is. It made him feel so lucky and so loved and also so very, very amused because what a silly, underwhelming, oddly juvenile word for everything Todd was to him! Describing Todd as his boyfriend was like describing the expanse of the universe in terms of the distance down the street to the chemists’). He’d done it. _They’d_ done it, and it was… better than Dirk could’ve imagined. Better than it could’ve ever been with anyone else- there was really no room for doubt on that one- and now he felt…

Starving.

Oh, bloody hell, he was _hungry._ And sticky. And he _really_ needed to pee.

But Todd was fast asleep and basically draped all over him. And much like with any adorable creature, fluffy or otherwise, once he was settled Dirk was loathe to disturb him.

…But he didn’t particularly want to ruin the mood by wetting the bed or gnawing off his own arm, either.

With a put-upon sigh, Dirk carefully shifted Todd’s arm. And then his leg, which had tangled itself rather snugly between his own. And once he’d somehow successfully accomplished that without alerting Todd to his activities, he set about the task of extracting himself from his blanket cocoon as quietly as possible.

It was all going rather well until he managed to kick the bedside table, accidentally knocking the still-open drawer back into place with a distinctly mood-ruining _slam._

Todd, with a short, grumbly sound like a sleepy startled cat, jolted awake. He blinked blearily up at Dirk, barely lifting his head from the pillow. “Dirk?” he mumbled, rubbing a hand down his face.

“Oh, Todd! Good morning!” said Dirk with feigned innocence. He planted both feet firmly on the floor, _well_ away from that tattle-tale table. But then he realised that having his legs down like that left certain _parts_ on show, and hurriedly crossed them. And then wondered why he felt compelled to cross them- it wasn’t like there was anything left that Todd hadn’t seen! He uncrossed them defiantly, daring his various insecurities to try it on because Todd had spent a very long and _amorous_ chunk of last night proving that he very much liked the goods on offer, thank you very much. “Sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Todd murmured, giving Dirk a sleepy smile as he looked him up and down ( _very_ appreciatively. Up yours, insecurities!) “You?”

“Like a very satisfied log,” Dirk concurred, leaning back on his elbow to be closer to Todd’s eye-level.

He was glad he did, because it made his view of Todd’s pretty pink blush all the better. “Y-yeah?”

God, he was _gorgeous_ when he blushed. And he was blushing because of _Dirk._ Him, Dirk Gently, _he_ was making Todd blush! Just by _being_ there! It was enough to make him a little lightheaded! He felt sort of giddy and ooh, a bit _fizzy,_ like all his warmth and affection and happiness could just bubble up out of him at any moment!

Actually, come to think of it, there was really no reason not to just _let_ it.

He grinned, leaned down, and swiftly captured Todd’s smiling lips in a kiss because that seemed to be how the energy wanted to escape and he was _more_ than happy to oblige.

And after brief surprised exhale (which smelled noticeably of Todd morning breath, not that Dirk was particularly fussed about that detail right now), Todd melted unquestioningly into it.

Dirk could feel the heat of Todd’s sleep-warmed body beckoning him like a siren song, a tune made all the more alluring by his hands as they crept up to cradle Dirk’s face. He was almost tempted to just slide right back under the covers so he could press that warmth up against every molecule of his being and bask in it.

But his very, _very_ full bladder had a rather compelling argument.

He pulled away reluctantly, disentangling his hand from Todd’s hair- funny, he didn’t even remember putting it there. “Ah, no, one second- urgent business to take care of. Don’t move!”

Todd smiled at him bemusedly, cheeks as rosy pink as his thoroughly kissed lips. Which certainly wasn’t making the separation any easier. “Okay…”

He made as if to roll over, but Dirk stopped him with a hand on his arm.

“Todd! I said don’t move!” he chastised, patting his arm a couple of times before springing to his feet. “You look just perfect exactly where you- _ah!”_

“Dirk?” Todd demanded, voice rising his panic, leaping gracelessly out of bed in direct defiance of Dirk’s orders. “Dirk, are you okay?”

“Yes, yes, I’m fine, just- just a bit achey,” Dirk laughed, wincing as he stretched out his sleep-cramped and _deliciously_ overworked muscles. It was a good sort of ache. Satisfying.

“Are you sure? Are you…” Todd stared at him wide-eyed, fingers twitching like he wanted to reach out but was restraining himself. “Did it, did I… _hurt_ you?”

“No!” Dirk blurted, taking a hasty step towards him- and then grimacing because his foot landed on a crumpled and somewhat sticky towel on the floor. Ah, yes, his slippery assailant from last night, come to make him look a fool once more. Well, not today, towel! He kicked it aside with a surge of petty delight before returning his attention to Todd. “No, Todd, you didn’t, I’m- I’m fine. Really! Honestly, it’s- it’s alright! I feel good, just a little, erm, overworked. In the best possible way!” He had to stop himself from adding a _please don’t use this as an excuse to torture yourself because I don’t think I could bear it_ because it seemed like that might be a tad too intense this early in the morning. “I’m alright, I just got up a bit quickly. Promise!”

His assurances appeared to be doing the trick- Todd, it seemed, was relaxing minutely. It didn’t last long; as soon as he looked down in relief and realised he was still naked he blushed, seizing the blanket from the bed to cover himself with. Much to Dirk’s disappointment- he was rather enjoying the view, especially now the morning light was on their side.

“Good,” Todd mumbled, with a slightly jerky nod. “Good, that’s… that’s good. Still, we should probably, uh, talk. About stuff.”

“Absolutely.”

“I mean, we’ve gotta make sure we’re on the same page, right? Talk, uh… pros and cons.”

 _Cons? Oh, Todd._ “Right. Yes, sounds brilliant, but Todd?”

“Yeah?”

“I _really_ need to pee.”

“Oh! Oh, uh, sorry, yeah, go.”

Dirk rolled his eyes and bolted for the bathroom, almost tripping over his trousers and one of Todd’s shoes on the way. They’d really have to straighten this place up a bit later.

But first, he had to make sure Todd didn’t worry himself into a frenzy.

Now _this_ was familiar territory!

 

* * *

 

When Dirk returned from relieving himself (and brushing his teeth because there was no reason they _both_ had to have horrendous morning breath), it was to find Todd disappointingly clothed. Just jeans and a t-shirt, but still considerably more than Dirk had expected. Odd. Wasn’t like him to get dressed before he showered. “Todd?”

Todd looked up at him, arms full of their crumpled clothes as he traipsed about collecting them. “Hey, Dirk,” he smiled, scooping Dirk’s towelly nemesis onto the pile.

“You’re dressed,” said Dirk disapprovingly, not beating about the bush.

Todd looked down at himself, as if he’d forgotten that fact. “Uh. Yes?”

“Why?”

“…I’m, I’m not really sure what you’re asking me.”

Dirk pouted, coming to stand in front of his boyfriend. It felt like it left them on a slightly uneven keel, with only one of them completely naked, and he was determined to remedy the situation. “Todd,” he said, taking the armful of clothes and chucking them onto the bed. “I wasn’t done looking at you naked, yet!”

A little brusque, perhaps. But it was worth it for Todd’s adorably flustered spluttering as Dirk tugged down the neck of his shirt to thumb at his collarbone, leaning in to nuzzle his hair. His somewhat greasy hair. “Aren’t you uncomfortable?” Dirk asked, nipping lightly at Todd’s earlobe, just ‘cause.

“Uh,” said Todd, voice several octaves higher than usual. “What?”

“You’re dressed. But you didn’t shower. Aren’t you sticky and disgusting?”

“Smooth. No, I’m- I’m fine.”

Dirk hummed doubtfully, nosing his way down from Todd’s ear to his neck and nipping at that, too. Personally, he didn’t think Todd smelled too bad. And knowing where exactly all that sweat and stickiness came from painted it with a certain degree of rosy fragrance in his mind. But Todd would _definitely_ be complaining later if he didn’t do something about it.

And then a neat little idea popped into his head, and he was feeling just risqué enough to say it out loud. “You know, it would be _far_ more efficient if we showered together, don’t you think?”

Oh. _That_ was the wrong thing to say for some reason. He felt Todd’s neck tense beneath him. “That’s, uh… that’s okay. I don’t need one.”

He _clearly_ did. Dirk lifted his head, searching Todd’s face and finding it somewhat more closed-off than before. Why was he being so cagey about-? Oh. Oh, maybe… Oh, _shit._ He was being presumptuous, wasn’t he? Perhaps he was supposed to back off a little bit- Todd probably didn’t even _want_ him again so soon after… right. “Oh,” Dirk mumbled, shame-faced, stepping back and prodding Todd’s shirt back into place. “Right, yes, that’s- that’s alright. I’m sorry, Todd, you probably don’t… Yes. You should go and have yours, I’ll just… wait here.” He cleared his throat and patted Todd’s shoulder with a tight smile.

“No, Dirk, that’s not what I’m…” Now Todd looked guilty again. He _really_ needed to stop doing that. “It’s- it’s not that I don’t want you there, alright?”

“Oh,” said Dirk, cocking his head in confusion. Todd wasn’t making an awful lot of sense. If he wanted Dirk there, and Dirk wanted to be there ( _God,_ did he want to be there), then what was the problem? And why was he being all twitchy and covering himself up and… wait.

“Todd,” he said quietly, brow furrowing. “Are you… _worried,_ about being naked in front of me?”

His silence spoke volumes.

“Todd, that’s silly, I’ve already seen you-“

“It- it was dark last night, okay?” said Todd, blushing furiously, and _not_ in the nice way. “And I was caught up in it, and- it’s different, okay?”

Oh, bloody hell. He’d been anticipating the possibility of having to pull Todd back from the odd precipice today, but this wasn’t _quite_ the form he’d been expecting his daily self-loathing to take.

Mainly because it was _downright ludicrous._

“Todd,” he said flatly, hooking his fingers through the belt loops on Todd’s frustratingly obstructive jeans. “That’s probably the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever said.”

Todd glowered, swatting half-heartedly at his hands. “What? Come on, like _you_ don’t have any insecurities?”

“Of course I do! _Oodles_ of them!” Dirk countered, tugging him closer. “I don’t much like my ears. Or my legs. And yes, maybe I was a _little_ worried you might laugh after noticing I have a mole on my bottom that looks like a spaniel-“

“Wait, really?”

“-but they’re just… _things._ Little things that might’ve driven me into a panic a while ago but… I _trust_ you, Todd.” He sighed, leaning his forehead lightly against Todd’s. “And I love you, and… I know I don’t need to worry. Do you… do you trust me?”

Todd met his gaze a moment. Then his eyes fluttered closed, he drew in a shaky breath, and nodded slightly. “Yeah. Yeah, Dirk. I trust you.”

"Good," Dirk smiled, hoping it wasn't _too_ obvious just how much those wonderful little words made his heart do somersaults. "So you'll trust me when I say that you're the most attractive man I've even seen naked. And Thor once took a bath in my flat."

"Thought you said he wasn't as hot as people say," Todd snorted, being characteristically difficult.

"Well, yes. But he _is_ six feet of solid muscle with _very_ nice hair. I’m not saying I _never_ had a look!"

Todd opened his eyes, which would have been nice if they didn’t look quite so sad. “And now you’ve got me,” he said quietly, “Must be kind of a downgrade.”

Dirk snorted, wrapping his arms around Todd’s waist. “Hardly. I’d prefer you any day of the week.”

“Anyone ever told you you have terrible taste in guys?”

“Yes- you, every other day.”

“Believe me, yet?”

Dirk smiled. “Never.”

He kissed Todd feather-light, humming contentedly as his tense body went pliant beneath his hands and lips. He could feel himself melting into it, too. Kissing Todd always felt like coming home- or at least, what he imagined coming home would feel like. He’d never really had one before, a few close-calls, but...

He was starting to think that maybe this time he’d really found it.

They stayed as close as could be even when they broke the kiss, foreheads touching, sharing the same air. “Todd,” he said softly, squeezing him round his middle. “I think you’re wonderful. And sweet, and sexy, and- and I _won’t_ stand for any more of your self-sabotage because I think it’s safe to say at this point that you’re bloody stuck with me.”

Todd looked up at him through his eyelashes- which was just about the most breathtaking thing Dirk had ever seen and made him feel like he needed to have a little sit down- and smiled.

Dirk cleared his throat. “…I also think you smell just _terrible,_ so. Shower?”

 _That_ got a laugh out of him. Todd straightened up, stepping back out of Dirk’s embrace. “Yeah, yeah, okay. Come on, let’s go.”

“Todd,” Dirk started, catching his wrist on his way past. “I meant it, you know- if you don’t want me in there with you I’ll just-“

“Nope, get your ass in there.”

“Oh, thank _God.”_

 

* * *

 

Despite his newfound enthusiasm, Todd _did_ make Dirk wait outside the bathroom a minute before he was allowed in. Which Dirk was a little confused about, before realising Todd hadn’t been to the bathroom at all yet and was probably dying for a piss, preferably without an audience. Fair enough. They could probably milk a few more years of classic romance out of their relationship before they got to the old married couple, peeing-with-the-door-open stage.

But soon enough he could hear the shower sputtering to life, and the door was pulled open slightly. It was up to Dirk to push it the rest of the way.

When he got inside the shower curtain was drawn, and Todd’s clothes were abandoned on the floor beside it.

Despite the obvious invitation of the open door, Dirk hesitated. It wasn’t the first time he’d pulled back the curtain while Todd was showering- although he’d swiftly learned after the first time that he was to save questions about cereal until they were both fully clothed. This time he felt a little less sure of himself. He wasn’t poking his head in on his best friend to ask him (perfectly innocently) if he was out of Lucky Charms. He was actually _getting in._ With his _boyfriend._ Whom he’d had sex with only the night before- whom he was _quite eager_ to have sex with again. Something told him there wasn’t going to be anything remotely innocent about this particular shower.

“Dirk, are you getting in or what?”

Todd’s impatient voice snapped him out of his little panic. Impatience, that was reassuring! At least he didn’t sound worried anymore. “Oh! Yes, coming!”

Before he could overthink it anymore, he pushed the curtain aside and stepped into the tub.

He got the feeling as soon as he did so and almost slipped on the porcelain that this was _not_ his finest idea to date.

Until Todd, warm and wet and oh so _very_ naked, took a hold of his arms and surged up to kiss him. Then it quickly became the best bloody idea he’d had in his life.

He’d never given much thought to the idea of shower sex before. Well, he’d never given much thought to the idea of _any_ kind of sex before Todd, so this was all a rather steep learning curve. So far he had to admit there was something to be said for the shower variety- the extra onslaught of sensation from the hot water was nice, if a little disorientating.

The cramped quarters and slippery floor, however, were _not_ ideal.

“Oof,” he huffed as his elbow collided with the wall again. It was difficult to avoid- Todd more or less had him pinned against it.

“Just-“ Todd laughed, shaking his head and grabbing Dirk’s hands. “Just keep them in one place.”

But Todd’s _entire body_ was right in front of him! How was he supposed to narrow his attention down to one bit? “Such as?”

“How about-“ Todd guided Dirk’s hands down and behind himself, placing them firmly on his arse with a knowing smirk- “right there?”

“…Yes. Yes, that’s-“ oh, bugger, his voice was going all high again. He cleared his throat- “Good idea. Good initiative. Tremendous assisting, Todd.”

The next kiss Todd gave him was a ‘shut up’ kiss if ever there was one- but Dirk wasn’t complaining. Who could possibly complain when they held in their hands the glorious arse of Todd Brotzman? No one in their right mind, surely.

“We-“ Todd laughed lightly between fevered kisses, hands running down Dirk’s sides along with the cascading water. “We were s’posed to talk before doing this again.”

“Pfft- we can talk _any_ old time.”

“True.”

Dirk grinned, tugging Todd closer, aligning their bodies from chest to toe. Which came with the added benefit of bringing both their groins together, which was _fantastic._ Todd evidently thought so, too- he was half-hard already, and the contact only seemed to be accelerating matters. Dirk, already _miles_ beyond that point, wondered if he couldn’t help him along a little.

When he made a move to take Todd in hand, however, he was calmly denied.

“Uh-uh,” Todd mumbled, pressing a kiss to the hand he’d just caught sneaking to his cock before guiding it back to his backside. “My turn.”

“What do you- _oh.”_

Todd’s hand, now wrapped firmly around Dirk’s cock, slid smoothly up and down. And yes, this was a _definite_ bonus of all the hot water because _fuck. Fuck,_ it was good. Dirk, already feeling his breath start to come out in short, panting gasps, tilted his head back in a moan and let his head _thump_ lightly against the wall. Which Todd immediately took advantage of, peppering kisses along the column of his throat, adding another delicious note to the symphony of sensations with the rasp of his stubble across his skin. So many touches, all varying shades of firm and barely there. It was too much. It was nowhere _near_ enough.

Dirk almost whined when Todd took his hand away, desperately rolling his hips in search of contact. And then Todd pinned them in place with one hand, preventing all further exploration and he really _did_ whine.

But he should’ve known Todd wouldn’t leave him wanting for long. Soon his cock was aligned with Dirk’s, the hand back and wrapped around them both, stroking them together and Dirk almost tipped over the edge right then and there. But not quite. It wasn’t _quite_ there yet, it was… something was missing.

 _“Todd,”_ he gasped, canting his hips in vain against Todd’s restraining hand. “Todd, I- I want-“

“What do you want?” Todd breathed against his neck, tickling the overstimulated skin torturously. “Tell me.”

“I want-“ Dirk rolled his hips in vain again, and it finally occurred to him- even as another pump of Todd’s fist made him falter. “I want- to help.”

Todd slowed his strokes a moment, and Dirk could feel the tickle of his wet hair against his chin as he nodded. But rather than just releasing Dirk’s hip like he expected him to do, he went one step further. He used that hand to bring Dirk's back forward, guiding it between them.

Dirk pounced on the opportunity.

He wrapped his hand over Todd's as it worked both their dicks, and squeezed. He moaned in almost perfect synchronicity with Todd- yes, this, _this_ was more like it. He tried a few more experimental pumps, gaining confidence. He didn't know if he was guiding Todd's hand or Todd was guiding his, but he knew that he absolutely didn't care just as long as neither of them stopped.

Todd pulled back from his assault on Dirk's neck, catching his breath as their combined motions sent it flying from him in needy gasps. Dirk scarcely gave him the opportunity to swallow so much as a lungful, swooping down to capture his lips the second they were within reach. All the while their joined hands worked them both higher, higher, _higher-_

And then Todd, with tense muscles and a hoarse cry of Dirk's name, spilled over both their hands and stomachs, and Dirk was _gone._

It was good thing he had the wall supporting him, because he might've actually blacked out for a second.

He slowly drifted back to the feeling of Todd's body, warm and soft and sated, flopping heavily against his chest. Of the hot water cascading down their sensitized skin, washing away the sweat and cum and leaving them pink-skinned and fresh in the aftermath. Of Todd's hand beneath his own, fingers loosely linked around their softening cocks as the urgency left the atmosphere leaving only quiet, peaceful satisfaction in its wake.

It was perfect. A rare perfect moment.

Or it _was,_ until the hot water shut off.

 _"Shit!"_ they screeched in unison, Todd yanking the curtain back so hard it came half off its hangings, both of them stumbling away from the rain of icy horror and winding up collapsed in an ungainly tangle of naked limbs on the bathroom floor.

Slightly less perfect.

Dirk stared wide-eyed at the running water. His gaze followed the broken shower curtain down to where it lay partially pooled at Todd's feet, and then followed those up to Todd himself. He'd landed, thankfully, with his head safely pillowed on Dirk's arm, and was now glaring at the shower head in rage.

"I fucking _hate_ this apartment."

Dirk's laugh bubbled up before he could stop it.

It only grew in volume and intensity when Todd turned that stink-eye on _him_.

Actually, come to think of it, isn’t wasn’t the _first_ time Todd had given him that particular look while in close proximity to a shower. “Todd!” Dirk exclaimed over a burst of giggles, reaching over with his unpinned arm to pat Todd’s chest playfully. “Just think how much more fun we would’ve had if we’d had this idea at Gordon Rimmer’s house!”

The look on Todd’s face was priceless enough to send his giggle fit into the realm of hysterics.

 

* * *

 

Dirk surveyed himself in the mirror over Todd’s shoulder- or pretended to, at least, so Todd might feel a little less self-conscious about being the real focus of his attention. The water had shut off before either of them could shampoo their hair, so they’d really just have to hope when it dried it didn’t come out looking like sex hair. Nice, unsexy non-sex hair, that’s what they wanted for their meeting with Farah today. So unsexy you might go so far as to call it prudish. Obvious sex hair would be incredibly difficult to discretely disguise.

Perhaps not as difficult as the _enormous love bite_ on Dirk’s neck, though.

He peered at the purplish bruise, prodding at it curiously. From last night, probably, from that _brilliant_ thing Todd did at the very end. It was a little too high on his neck to be obscured by one of his shirt collars.

Todd followed his finger and grimaced, briefly removing his toothbrush from his mouth. “Shit. Sorry, Dirk, I- guess I got carried away…”

“Oh, don’t worry! I quite like it,” said Dirk honestly, smiling at him in the mirror. “Think I’ve got the jacket to match somewhere. Curious what Farah might have to say, though.”

 _“Shit._ That’s, that’s this morning, isn’t it?”

“Oh, not to worry, it’s just for a few minutes- maybe she won’t notice,” Dirk reassured, patting his shoulder. Which drew his gaze to it, to Todd’s very naked torso (if he was still nervous about being on display, he was doing a much better job at hiding it) and his pale, unblemished neck. “I didn’t give you any!”

"What?" Todd mumbled, gaze flicking to Dirk's hickey again and blushing. "Oh. Uh. Did you... _want_ to?"

...He hadn't actually thought about it. But, now that Todd mentioned it, he wouldn't mind. He already knew the man could pull off bruises. It would look rather dashing, he thought. A bit action hero-y. And the idea of putting it there _himself_ was... tempting. He nodded.

Todd met his gaze in the mirror, brows drawn together in thought. Then he slowly put his toothbrush down. "...Okay."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Todd with a soft smile. "I'd... I'd like that."

"Okay!" Dirk grinned, leaping at the chance.

He had his lips all the way to Todd's neck before he realized he wasn't quite sure what he was meant to do with them. "Um..."

Todd rolled his eyes. "Put your lips there and suck."

"Right!" Dirk chirped, bracing his hands on Todd's shoulders and pulling him snugly against his front. He found the spot on Todd's skin correspondent to his own mark (they might as well match! And Dirk wasn't going to be the only one with an un-hidable hickey), pressed his mouth to it, and began to tentatively suck.

"...Are you doing it?"

Dirk frowned, raising his head _._ "Yes!"

"I don't feel anything," said Todd, looking _far_ too amused. "You kinda have to do it harder than that."

"Noted," Dirk muttered, returning to work. Well, if _hard_ was what Todd wanted...

"Ah!" Todd gasped, breath stuttering as Dirk tried again, this time with feeling. "Yeah, yeah you've- you've got it."

He laughed breathlessly, the sound morphing into a pleasured groan as Dirk, encouraged, redoubled his efforts. He wanted to grin, but wasn't quite sure how he'd manage that in his current position so he tamped down the urge. Instead he settled for gliding his hands down Todd's arms and resting them on his hips, thumbs tracing lazy circles on his flushed skin.

Todd shuddered, gripping the edge of the sink for balance. Dirk could see his eyes fluttering closed in the mirror, see the blush across his face and gloriously uncovered chest- and wasn't this just a _fantastic_ position to be in. Able to see them, both of them together, watch the effect they were having on each other in real-time. Watch Todd's beautifully expressive face and body as Dirk slowly, clumsily made him fall apart into happy, gasping pieces.

...Ah. Apparently Little Dirk was taking an interest in the proceedings, too. He wondered if he should angle his hips away...

Too late. Todd had already noticed. "Seriously?" He laughed breathily, with a tantalizing roll of his hips. "Already?"

"Mmm," Dirk agreed, rocking forwards. He wasn't hard yet- it was barely a twitch, honestly- but it seemed like a very likely possibility in the near future. Especially if Todd kept moving his hips like that.

"That's- that's a pretty impressive refractory period you've got there," Todd commented.

His attempt at being deadpan was a little ruined by his excited gasp as Dirk got his tongue involved.

It was an interesting point, though. Dirk didn't know an awful lot about this sort of thing- had Todd not pointed it out, he would've never noticed anything strange. He supposed to live the kind of baffling, dangerous, nomadic life he'd grown accustomed to, one had to have _considerable_ reserves of stamina. It was nice to see it coming in handy in other aspects of life!

Todd watched him closely in the mirror- and Dirk had never written a sonnet before but he was willing to give it a go for the sake of immortalizing that wondrous colour in his cheeks- and tightened his fingers on the porcelain. "Y'know, if you wanna... If you wanna use your teeth a bit, that- you can. If you want."

The thought hadn't occurred to him. But it was occurring to him _now_ and it was a _bloody_ good idea. He pulled away a second, wetting his lips and catching his breath, before diving back in to graze his teeth lightly over the sensitive spot his attentions were leaving.

Todd's breath faltered again- God, the sounds he made were _addictive._ But he let go of the sink with one hand, reaching back over his shoulder, and for a split second Dirk was sure he must have done something wrong and Todd was about to shove him away. But Todd didn't do anything of the sort- when he found Dirk's head he just slowly, sensually carded his fingers through his damp hair.

And then he gripped it. Hard.

Bloody _fantastic._

 _"Todd..."_ he breathed, pressing a kiss to his neck followed by another gentle nip. And then a slightly harder one, to match the tightening of the hand in his hair.

Back and forth they went, Todd increasing his pressure, Dirk matching his force, pushing, playing, building each other up, cautiously testing each other's' limits, slowly working towards... _something._

"You're-" said Todd with another faint, deliciously tremulous laugh. "You're a pretty fast learn- _ow!"_

Dirk recoiled, lips parting from Todd's neck with a wet _pop,_ and met his gaze sheepishly in the mirror. "...Too hard?"

Todd rolled his eyes and rubbed his neck. "Yeah, let's just- let's just tone it back a little, okay?"

"Tone it back- yes, right," Dirk agreed, nodding perhaps a mite too enthusiastically. "Keep it sexy, not cannibalistic. Excellent idea."

That earned a surprised snort of laughter, Todd lifting his hand from his neck to rub his eyes. Dirk smiled, taking  advantage of the opening to drop an apologetic kiss to the sore spot.

And then on a silly impulse, he blew a raspberry against it.

Well. It certainly toned things back- in that Todd was now laughing too hard to do anything but shake with it as Dirk pinned his arms by his sides and smothered his neck and jaw with messy kisses and funny noises.

It wasn't quite the sexy progression of activities that Dirk had anticipated.

He had to admit though, watching Todd's face scrunched up with laughter in the mirror, that this was even better.

 

* * *

 

 _"Todd!"_ Dirk whined, draping himself over his diminutive boyfriend's back. "Why do you insist on spoiling the post-coital glow with _chores?"_

"You already spoiled the post-coital glow by _calling_ it a post-coital glow," Todd retorted, without venom. Dirk might even go so far as to call his tone _fond._ "I'm just doing what we _should_ have done last night instead of sleeping on gross sheets. You gonna keep bugging me or are you gonna help?"

"I think I can manage both if I put my mind to it."

"Just fucking grab a corner."

 _"Bossy,"_ Dirk tutted, but he peeled himself from Todd's back and complied nevertheless. The sooner they got these bed sheets changed, the sooner they could ruin the new ones!

Todd watched him from the other side of the bed, looking a tad flustered. “Dirk, uh- you know you can put your clothes on now, right?”

“I could,” Dirk agreed, beaming. “But I shan’t.”

“…Okay.”

He sounded a little surprised- pleasantly so. He clearly hadn’t been expecting Dirk to take to casual nudity so quickly. Dirk had to admit he was a little shocked himself- he wasn’t usually quite so shameless! Well, not about nudity- he was certainly shameless about a lot of _other_ things, as Todd liked to point out. But he never would have expected to feel so confident in his skin in front of another person, let alone one that meant as much to him as Todd.

Then again, maybe that's why it _was_ easy. Maybe his heart and head were just too stupidly full of love to comprehend letting silly negativities get in the way of them being happy.

Or maybe he was just shagged-out and not thinking clearly.

Oh, well. Either way it was enjoyable! Not that he planned on getting _too_ comfortable with it- he didn't really need to be developing any troublesome exhibitionistic tendencies.

That being said, the delightful blush on Todd's cheeks- deepening every time he looked over and caught another eyeful of Dirk's naked body- was incentive enough to consider trying out the naturist lifestyle.

Maybe he could persuade Todd to give it a go, as well...

"Dirk?"

"Hm?" Dirk mumbled questioningly, snapping his eyes up to Todd's face because apparently they'd drifted southwards. Disappointingly, Todd had clothes on again. But he'd foregone the shirt this time, so there was still _plenty_ of view to enjoy.

Todd smirked, yanking up another corner of the fitted sheet. "Stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"Like you're undressing me with your eyes."

Woops. Caught red-handed. He feigned an offended gasp anyway. "Todd! I am doing no such thing."

Todd raised his eyebrows.

"...Well, I wouldn't have to do it if you weren't insisting on being so... _clothed_."

"Dirk, we've gotta meet Farah in like, thirty minutes, I'm trying to keep us from getting... distracted." He winced. "Again."

"Well, it's a noble attempt," Dirk huffed, peeling up the last blanket corner on his side and flinging it over. "But you're no less distracting to me just because you've covered up some of my new favorite bits."

Todd rolled his eyes, although his smile somewhat ruined the effect. "Shut up."

"Honestly, though," said Dirk as Todd balled up the sheet and lobbed it at their steadily-growing laundry pile. "Is there any reason we _have_ to meet her today?"

"Yeah- it's debriefing, kind of important. See what she found out from the cops, make sure the case is really closed and we're not gonna get fined or, y'know, arrested."

"Yes, but is there any reason we have to do that _today?"_ Dirk pressed, catching the end of the new sheet Todd threw at him. "Surely there's nothing _urgent_ that needs our attention- we haven't had the police knocking on the door yet! I'm sure Farah could wait another day... Or two."

Todd gave him a _look_.

"... Half a day?"

Todd snorted, lifting a corner of the mattress for the sheet. "She doesn't have her phone, remember? Pogo guy broke it. We can't exactly reschedule."

"Right. Of course." Dirk tucked in both of his corners, frowning in consideration. "... Maybe just another hour, then?"

"Jesus, Dirk," Todd laughed, chucking a pillow at his head. "You're a fucking nympho!"

"Hey, it's not _my_ fault I only became sexually active eleven hours ago!" Dirk defended, fumbling to cram said pillow into its case. "I've got a lot of catching up to do!"

"Yeah, but you don't have to do it all in one day!" said Todd, shaking his head with a soft smile. "We've got time."

And then he went right back to dealing with his own uncooperative pillowcase, totally unaware that he'd just uttered the second sweetest three-little-words known to mankind.

_We've got time._

Oh, God, they did. They really did. They'd made it last this long already- nearly two years!- and they were going to make it last longer. The universe, it seemed, wanted them together just as much as Dirk did. Todd wasn't going anywhere. _Neither_ of them were, not without the other.

They had all the time in the world. Just him and Todd.

... And Todd's lithe, compactly-muscled upper body.

"... Forty-five minutes?"

 

* * *

 

Obviously as soon as the new sheets were on the bed, Dirk did his _utmost_ to convince Todd that they needed testing right away.

But the debate was waylaid by the loud and obnoxious grumble of Dirk's stomach. It wouldn't have bothered him, personally, but of course Todd took it to mean that they weren't to do _anything_ until they'd both had something to eat. And until Dirk had put some clothes on. Spoilsport.

As Todd poured their cereal, Dirk tried not to be too moody thinking about the _other_ biological urges they could be satisfying right now. Todd, after all, could be quite a mother hen at times, and wouldn't budge on the subject of whether or not Dirk could continue the day on an empty stomach.

So instead as they ate their not-particularly-balanced breakfast in comfortable silence, Dirk rationalised to himself that time spent eating instead of having sex was time well spent building up energy for _more_ sex in the near future.

Or, in Todd's case, for more needless anxiety.

"Are you sure you're okay, Dirk?" Todd pressed, eyes wide and concerned over his cereal bowl. "'Cause if I did anything wrong, or if there's anything you don't want to do again, it's- you can tell me."

He’d been at this a couple of minutes, now. Dirk was beginning to miss the comfortable silence. "I know- and you didn't, and there isn't!"

"Okay, okay, I'm just... I'm making sure, alright?"

"Todd, there's really no need-"

"No, Dirk, I've..." Todd looked down into his cereal, prodding it with his spoon although he looked like he’d quite lost his appetite. “I- I just need to be sure, okay? I’ve never been with someone this long before and- I dunno, I guess I wasn’t always the most… considerate kind of guy. I’ve been a shitty boyfriend before- I know, _shocker-_ and I don’t wanna make the same mistakes with you, I…”

He glanced up at Dirk, and he had that slightly constipated look on his face that meant he was about to have a moment of emotional honesty and wasn’t quite sure how to deal with it. “I… I wanna be the best I can. For you. And since it was your first time and everything, I just- I w-wanted make sure you were… okay. Happy. Whatever.”

And now Dirk’s heart was racing again for entirely non-sexy fantasy reasons. “Well… thank you, Todd. I am. Okay, that is. And happy. Incredibly so.”

“Yeah?”

“Todd- do you think I would’ve accosted you on your way to the shower _quite_ so enthusiastically if I wasn’t?”

That, at least, earned him a little snort of laughter. “Yeah, okay, just… just checking.”

“And I appreciate your concern!”

Todd looked at him with a grateful, cautious smile. “So... no regrets? About anything?”

Dirk smiled, shaking his head. “None whatsoever.”

Todd ducked his head, lifting his cereal bowl almost to his face. It did nothing to hide the smile lighting it up from within.

Actually, Dirk wasn’t sure he’d ever seen Todd smile this much in the same twenty-four hour period before. He loved Todd’s smiles. Almost as much as his laughter.

Speaking of which…

“Well,” Dirk amended, shrugging nonchalantly as Todd lifted his curious eyes from the bowl. “None beyond the fact that you won’t let me ravish you here on the coffee table before we go to see Farah.”

Success! Todd was laughing again.

Of course, Dirk absolutely _would_ ravish him here on the coffee table given half the chance. But he’d play just about anything off as a joke for the sake of that laugh!

“So,” Dirk asked conversationally as Todd’s laughter died down. “How about you?”

“What?”

“Did you… have fun?” Dirk elaborated, wincing a little at his choice of words. Stupid. _Obviously_ Todd had been having fun. That wasn’t what he meant to ask, he was- he was supposed to be doing what Todd had just done. The courteous discussion of boundaries. The pros and cons, so to speak. It was only fair! “That is to say... any, er, _notes?_ Requests? Any regrets at all?”

He wasn’t quite prepared for the way his chest tightened when Todd cocked his head and looked at him, considering something.

“Maybe… maybe just one.”

Dirk’s heart sank. Oh, God. He _had_ done something wrong. Maybe it really wasn’t as good as he’d thought it was- maybe he was bad at it! Maybe Todd _had_ noticed the spaniel mole!

Todd got up from the couch, crossing over to Dirk in the armchair purposefully and taking his nearly-empty bowl from his hands. Dirk watched him in anxious confusion as he put both bowls aside on the coffee table before turning back and…

Sinking to his knees on the floor at Dirk’s feet.

Dirk frowned down at him. “Todd, what are you-?” He trailed off uncertainly as Todd raised his hands and left them hovering, right over Dirk’s belt.

Their eyes met, Todd’s dark and hooded with intent but still quietly, cautiously seeking permission.

And then it _clicked._

 _“Oh,”_ Dirk breathed, blinking.

“Do you- can I…?” Todd asked, barely above a whisper, fingers twitching but moving no closer. Waiting for Dirk’s approval.

As if there was any chance at all that he _wasn’t_ going to get it.

Dirk swallowed down his pesky heart- which had clambered all the way up into his throat- and nodded.

Todd smiled, wasting no more time. He deftly unfastened Dirk’s belt, making short work of both it and the button and zip below. The feather-light brush of his fingers over the fabric was already maddening- so near and yet so far.

“When you did this last night… _God,_ Dirk, you were so good, you…” His gaze flickered back up to Dirk’s eyes, and he didn’t break contact as he tugged Dirk’s boxer-briefs aside and removed his slowly hardening cock from their confines. “I- I didn’t get to do it for you.”

“I-“ Dirk stammered- it was hard to keep a steady voice or a train of thought with Todd’s hot breath tickling his skin. “You- you don’t have to, if- if you don’t-“

Todd’s hands glided up Dirk’s thighs, rasping against the fabric. And Dirk really wanted nothing more than to say _sod it_ to meeting with Farah and just get both their kit off for a proper round three right now, here, on this chair, but he couldn’t _quite_ find the words to vocalise the idea. Not with Todd’s hands, his breath, his _eyes_ holding him captive, on tenterhooks, waiting to see what would happen next- even though he could take a pretty good guess.

Todd’s lips twitched up in a slight smile, hands squeezing Dirk’s thighs once for reassurance as he said, voice husky in the best possible way: “I want to.”

And then he leaned in and licked a long, hot stripe up Dirk’s length.

Dirk gasped, bucking into Todd’s mouth before he could think or stop himself. But Todd was already one step ahead; two strong hands found his hips, pressing them back into the chair, pinning them in place as that mouth got to work.

He didn’t know if it was testament to Todd’s skill or his own inexperience, but within minutes he was a trembling, whimpering mess, rolling his hips helplessly against Todd’s unyielding hands as that beautiful, talented, bloody _sinful_ mouth worked its magic. God, he’d never look at it the same way again! This wasn’t tentative, or sloppy or exploratory, it wasn’t anything at all like Dirk’s attempts at the same activity. It was bold, focused, _practiced-_ Dirk had a moment of wondering just how many times Todd had done this is his life, and to whom because he had the sudden, silly impulse to send each and every one of them a thank you card because _bloody hell._ And it was _unrelenting,_ too, Todd keeping up a torturous pace even as he cycled between motions. Dirk could never predict or prepare for what he’d be doing next- whenever he thought he’d kiss, he’d suck. Whenever he thought he’d suck, he’d lick.

And when he thought he’d do what Dirk had done and just take the rest of his exposed length in hand, he’d leaned slowly forward until the head of Dirk’s cock hit the back of his throat, instead.

“Ah- _Todd!”_ Dirk cried, voice breaking around a moan.

Todd, understandably, didn’t reply. But he _did_ moan, too, right in the back of his throat, and the vibrations were enough to drive Dirk absolutely crazy- crazy with a need to move, or, or maybe not move but to do _something._ Maybe just to close his eyes and cling on for dear life.

So he did exactly that- eyes snapping shut, hands flying to Todd’s head before he could stop them, tangling in the shower-damp strands, twisting and tugging.

A small choking noise made him abruptly realise his mistake.

“Oh-oh, God, Todd, I’m sorry!” he squeaked, snatching his hands back and mentally cursing himself- _stupid_ Dirk, always getting carried away and choking boyfriends!

But Todd shook his head, slid his mouth off Dirk’s cock long enough to look up at him with eyes almost black with lust and murmur: _“Again.”_

_Fuck. FuckfuckfuckingFUCK._

Dirk drew in a deep, ragged breath and nodded, at a total loss for words as Todd’s eyes fluttered closed and he once again took Dirk in, as far as he could possibly go- fuck, _how_ was he taking him in that far?! Dirk shelved his disbelief for the time being, instead taking another steadying breath and a hold of Todd’s hair. He gripped it firmly, close to the scalp, and gave another tentative tug.

Todd hummed in satisfaction, shoulders relaxing, fingers tightening on Dirk’s hips.

It was all the encouragement Dirk needed.

With a thick, helpless groan, Dirk tilted his head back, eyes drifting closed as he let his hands fist in Todd’s hair and direct his movements. He didn’t have to do much- Todd _very_ much knew what he was doing down there. But the added eroticism of holding Todd’s head in his hands, of feeling every motion and knowing that he’d move where he _wanted_ him to move at a twitch of his hand was… _dizzying._

He knew without a shadow of a doubt that he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Todd,” he gasped, reluctantly loosening his grip. He doubted Todd would appreciate being held in place when the inevitable happened. “Todd, I’m- I’m about to-“

But Todd hummed, grabbed his hand, and pressed it back to his head, pushing Dirk’s fingers into his hair and hollowing his cheeks around his cock.

And that was about all the warning Dirk got.

He came with Todd’s name a broken plea on his lips, fingers clenched tight in his hair and clinging for all he was worth as he spilled down his throat.

And Todd, with a tightening of his throat and a desperate gulp that Dirk felt reverberate through his entire being, swallowed every last drop.

Dirk, tense body unwinding, sagged deeper into the armchair. Heart pounding, pulse racing, he fought for breath as his slack fingers slipped from Todd’s slick hair and he slowly came back to his senses.

He wasn’t the only one crawling out of some sort of sex-stupor. Todd moved sluggishly, slowly pulling his head back, Dirk’s spit-slicked and softening cock slipping from his lips. He leaned his ruffled head against Dirk’s thigh, eyes closed, breathing heavily, dick hard and straining against his jeans, and a small trail of something that could have been spit or come or possibly both trickling down his chin.

Then he opened his eyes, blinking owlishly up at Dirk, and wiped his smiling mouth with his sleeve.

“Good?”

Post-sex Todd, it seemed, had a certain penchant for redundant questions. “Yes, Todd- v- _very_ good. Brilliant, in fact. Fucking… you’re, you’re going to have to stop asking me that because I’m- I’m fast running out of superlatives.”

Todd’s dazed smile morphed into a grin, eyes crinkling with laughter at the corners. He nuzzled his cheek a little further into Dirk’s thigh as his body slumped against it. “Good.”

Dirk matched his smile and reached for his hair again, just to card his fingers tenderly through the strands, not much caring about his resolution to keep the sex hair contained.

…Why did he make that resolution again?

He sat bolt upright, dropping his hands to Todd’s shoulders. _“Shit-_ Todd, what time is it?”

Todd grumbled, displeased at being jostled, and fumbled in his pocket for his phone. Which clearly wasn’t easy, given that most of his blood was still running in the opposite direction to his head- oh! Yes, Dirk should probably help him out with that.

Except he didn’t get the chance, because as soon as Todd caught sight of his phone screen he started and lurched to his feet. _“Shit!_ Dirk, we’ve gotta go- now!”

 _“Now?”_ Dirk yelped, jumping up from the chair- and hurriedly tucking himself back into his trousers as he went. “Christ, how late are we?”

“Late enough that Farah’s gonna come busting down our door thinking we’re being held hostage if we don’t get the fuck out of here.”

“Can’t we just call- _bugger,_ her phone!”

“Yeah- let’s just go. Go on!” Todd shooed him towards the door with one hand, grabbing his jacket and keys with the other.

“But Todd!” Dirk protested, fumbling to re-fasten his belt. “What about your little, um- situation?”

Todd followed his gaze down to his crotch in surprise, as if he’d forgotten about himself entirely. A fact that Dirk wasn’t sure whether to feel proud, turned-on or sad about. But there wasn’t time to delve into those sorts of feelings right now because Todd was shaking his head and shrugging on his jacket. “It’s fine, we’ll get to that later- let’s go.”

“Todd-“

But Todd cut him off with a swift, firm kiss. He opened his mouth and Dirk responded in kind, feeling the heat of Todd’s touch searing his skin, tasting himself on the man’s clever tongue.

When Todd pulled back he did so with a quiet sigh, and the briefest peck to the corner of Dirk’s mouth. “Later.”

His voice, rough and thick with unsaid promises, was all the assurance Dirk needed. He enclosed Todd’s guitar-calloused hand in his own, nodded, and let himself be pulled from the safety of the apartment with the knowledge in his mind that later, as soon as they were behind closed doors once more, he’d return the favour.

They had time.

 

* * *

 

In the car, Todd was a flurry of activity. He spent the journey with one hand on the wheel and the other darting all over his body from his clothes to his hair, making frantic adjustments in the rear-view mirror. Honestly, it would have been much easier to just let Dirk drive while he made himself decent, but he'd made his stance on Dirk operating heavy machinery _very_ clear.

So really all Dirk could do for the ten minute ride was sit quietly and try to contain the amused (and not a little bit smug) grin fighting its way onto his face as Todd ineffectively re-arranged himself into an approximation of a together human being. But the hickey refused to be covered, and the sex hair refused to stay flat no matter how much he teased and patted and combed it out with his fingers.

On the plus side, Dirk _did_ stumble across some Tic-Tacs in the glove compartment, which he offered to Todd with a bashful lip bite. And he made a few token attempts at fixing Todd’s hair himself, but it was pretty apparent that he was only making matters worse. So he turned his attention to himself, fiddling half-heartedly with his shirt collar. He already knew there was no way he’d be covering that love bit unless they stopped to buy a scarf en route.

When they got to the diner where Farah was waiting anxiously on them, they both looked exactly like what they were: two blokes who’d spent the better part of the morning and night shagging each other senseless.

At least Todd wasn’t sporting that raging stiffy, anymore.

When they sat down across from Farah with a chorus of mumbled apologies, her expression went through quite the journey. It went a little bit like:

  1. **Concern-** eyes wide, leaning forward, mouth opening ready to ask them where they’d been and if they’d run into trouble.
  2. **Bewilderment-** blinking, brows drawn, taking in their varying states of dishevelment.
  3. **Realisation-** her eyes bugged as they alighted on Dirk and Todd’s (rather flattering) matching love bites.
  4. **Embarrassment-** colour rose in her cheeks and she averted her eyes as she realised she’d been _staring_ at their matching love bites.
  5. **_Deeper_** **embarrassment-** she rubbed her neck and shook her head, probably because her mind was suggesting possible _connotations_ of the matching love bites and providing her with an unwelcome mental image or two.
  6. **Realisation Pt. 2** \- she furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes as she put two and two together, the reason for their tardiness now apparent.
  7. **Thinly-veiled annoyance** \- self-explanatory.



Amazingly, despite his tendency to miss finer cues entirely, Dirk noticed all of these changes as they occurred. He responded by smiling sheepishly and tapping his fingers on the table.

Todd, apparently, had noticed too. _He_ responded by attempting to blend in with the cracked pleather bench.

Fortunately Farah, either too polite or too uncomfortable to reprimand them out loud, just rolled her eyes and signalled the waitress, dismissing the issue in favour of talking about the case over their drinks.

“So long story short; good news is we’re _not_ getting the bill for the, uh, damage,” she said, when there was little left of their coffee (and milkshake, in Dirk’s case) but the dregs at the bottom of the cup. She’d been going over all her interactions with the police and museum staff with a fine-toothed comb. “ _Better_ news is we’re not about to get arrested either, but, uh… we’re kinda not welcome at the wax museum anymore. Or within three hundred feet of it. Or on any kind of non-motorised vehicles- scooters, skateboards-”

“Pogo sticks,” Dirk finished, sighing into his glass. “Hardly seems fair- that _maniac_ was the one doing the reckless pogoing, not us!”

“Yeah, at first- but you just _had_ to have a go after they cuffed him, didn’t you?” Todd reminded him, smirking.

“Just a couple of bounces!”

“Yeah… I’m actually kind of amazed you did that much damage,” said Todd, eyes crinkly with laughter. After Farah had delivered the initial ‘we’re not in trouble’ verdict he’d brightened considerably and stopped trying so hard to disappear into the upholstery. And what’s more he kept glancing up at Dirk, all fond smiles and little chuckles. It was very distracting, and a lot of the no doubt important things Farah was trying to tell him were going in one ear and out the other as a result.

Dirk couldn’t care less.

He shrugged in blatantly false nonchalance. “Well. Obviously some of us are just more… _dangerous_ than others.”

 _“‘Dangerous’?”_ Todd repeated incredulously, eyebrows all but merging with his hairline.

“Yes! I’m a bad boy, I’m a _rebel-_ I live life on the edge!”

“...Dirk, last week you cried because you saw a kitten.”

Dirk stared at him, eyes wide. “It was _so small,_ Todd! How can anything that small and cute even _exist?!_ I was overwhelmed!”

Todd rolled his eyes, nudging Dirk’s knee with his own under the table. “Yeah, _bad boy_ , I can see it now.”

Dirk had some very stern words about the sarcasm being very un-befitting of an assistant detective on the tip of his tongue when Farah cleared her throat. He and Todd both started, and looked over to find that her mug was empty and her portion of the bill was on the table.

“Okay, well,” she said, glancing between them knowingly. “If everyone’s clear on all, uh, _that,_ I guess I’ll just… yeah. We’ve, uh, we’ve all got stuff to be doing. Right?”

Dirk hoped his gaze didn’t flicker _too_ obviously to Todd, but he wasn’t counting on it. “Ah. yes, of course. Thank you, Farah! What would we do without you?”

“Life sentences,” Todd muttered, shooting her an apologetic look. “Thanks, Farah. Sorry we showed up so late.”

She shrugged, sliding out of the booth. “Well, I’m gonna go get a new phone- you can text me next time... uh, not, like, _in detail,_ just… ugh, y’know what I mean.” She scooped her jacket up off the bench, revealing a large-ish cardboard box underneath. She blinked as if she’d forgotten about it, and then her lips twitched in the slightest smile. “Oh, yeah- Amanda stopped by earlier, gave me this. It’s for you guys. I think she had one of her weird, uh, _vision_ things, again. Don’t worry, I didn’t open it.”

Even so, she had a look on her face like she suspected what might be inside and it greatly amused her. She popped it on the table in front of them, shrugged on her jacket, and took her leave with a nod and a stiff wave.

Dirk’s eyes followed her to the door before he turned them curiously on the box. Odd- what could Amanda possibly want to give them? It wasn’t either of their birthdays (as far as he knew), and he was _fairly_ sure he didn’t leave anything in the Rowdies’ van last time they all, ah, _collaborated._ Unless it was… ah! Of _course!_ Farah said she’d had a _vision-_ maybe it was going to be instrumental in their next case! Maybe it _was_ their next case. He grinned and tore eagerly into the tape holding the lid shut.

He got it open just as Todd was gulping down the last dregs of his coffee.

“Oh!” said Dirk, blinking at the cake. Or more specifically, blinking at the writing on the cake. “I wasn’t expecting that.”

Todd glanced over, and promptly spat out his drink.

Dirk beamed, reaching out to pluck a chocolate button- which formed one of the ‘o’s in ‘Congrats on the sex!!!’- from the top and pop it in his mouth. “How thoughtful!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there we go! Hopefully that wasn't terrible.
> 
> I got way too distracted on this. I have to go on real-life stuff or one of my other 15000 wips now. Did you like this as much as chapter one? Less? More? Let me know! I'm still learning!
> 
> Thanks, chums!


	3. And Late Night Kisses Divine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Later that night.
> 
> CHAPTER WARNINGS: explicit sexual content, anal sex, handjobs, insecurities, blink-and-you-miss-it BDSM fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daaaaaamn, Bees, back at it again with the unasked for and totally unwarranted surprise extra porn chapter!!!
> 
> Yes, I'm back, and this time this really IS then end. Did you know it has been OVER A YEAR since I first posted this fic as a one-shot? A lot's changed since then, not least my smut-writing ability (or at least I hope so, seeing as the first chapter of this was my first smut attempt EVER I'd be a little concerned if I hadn't improved since then). I also have a very different- or rather, more complete- understanding of the characters and their sexual dynamic as I perceive it, based on additional content, a good year of fic writing/reading and countless conversations with like-minded pervs.
> 
> So, this chapter is kind of a bridge, I think, between what my image of the characters was once upon a time, and what it is now. I hope the transition between the two isn't too jarring!
> 
> Enjoy, my friends- thanks for coming on this ride with me <3

Unsurprisingly, finding out his sister had glimpsed him and Dirk fucking like rabbits in a psychic vision turned out to be kind of a mood-killer. Or at least, for Todd it was.

Dirk, as it turned out, wasn’t too fussed about the idea of anyone watching them, psychically or otherwise.

“So,” the fucking menace breathed against his neck before pressing a little kiss there. Todd could feel the grin on his face. “Home time?”

Little shit would probably be floating the idea of semi-public sex before the week was out.

“Dirk,” Todd sighed wearily, fumbling about for his car keys in his pockets. “Can we save it ‘til I’ve forgotten my sister can magically spy on my sex life? Maybe after lots of alcohol?”

“Oh, honestly, Todd, you’re overreacting,” Dirk huffed, pressing himself all up against Todd’s back regardless. In the middle of the goddamn sidewalk. Classy. “I’m sure she didn’t _mean_ to spy- and we got a free cake out of it! We don’t even know _what_ she saw. Maybe she just saw your sex hair. Or us having breakfast together.”

_Or me basically choking myself on your dick,_ Todd thought, shuddering.

“Todd,” said Dirk, exasperated. “Are you really going to let your sister dictate your sex life?”

Todd thought back to teenage years, to thin walls and twelve year-old Amanda fast asleep next door as he ushered a disappointed girlfriend to the window. “It… wouldn’t be the first time.”

He didn’t need to look at Dirk to know he was pouting like a six year-old. “But we still have so much to do! So many things to try- we have to make up for lost time, you know!”

“We’ve got loads of time,” Todd protested, but he could feel his resolve crumbling. Dirk had started not-so-subtly grinding and it was... distracting.

“I know,” said Dirk, voice light and dreamy, hands coasting down to Todd’s hips. “I don’t want to waste a _second!_ ”

Todd snorted as he finally fished out his keys. It was surprisingly hard to do with some ridiculous horny guy basically humping his leg. “Yeah, I figured. Well, if you can distract me from thinking about-” he shuddered- “ _stuff,_ you’re on.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Dirk breathed, taking Todd by surprise by playfully nipping at his earlobe. “I _think_ I can manage that! I’ve been told I’m _very_ distracting…”

Todd had an answer for that- he figured he could agree as candidly as he liked so long as he said it seductively enough- but it didn’t quite make it out. Mainly because Dirk gave a sudden tug on Todd’s hips, pulling them briefly into perfect alignment with his body, and the next teasing grind into him resulted in a direct and totally fucking disarming graze of his half-hard cock against the cleft of Todd’s ass.

Hopefully Dirk didn’t hear his gasp over the sound of his keys clattering to the pavement.

His heart was pounding in his ears as he stooped down to grab them, face burning as he tried _not_ to angle himself further into Dirk in the process. As he tried not to think about the way Dirk’s hands trailed ponderously down his sides, lightly cupping the curve of his ass as if he was mapping it through his jeans. As if he wanted to explore every inch of it.

And Todd might be way, _way_ more okay with that than he’d ever feel comfortable expressing. 

“Todd?” said Dirk, squeezing just a little. “Are you alright?”

He almost slammed his head on the wing mirror with how fast he straightened up, mumbling vague affirmatives as he jammed the key in the lock (the remote locking mechanism having met its untimely demise in an accident involving Dirk’s morning tea). But he recovered quickly, or at least he tried to, throwing himself into the driver’s seat decisively. As soon as Dirk was settled in shotgun, he had a great excuse not to look at him while he kept his eyes on the road, and a great excuse not to fidget with his hands clamped on the white-knuckled on the wheel.

With the heat of Dirk’s eyes boring into him the entire drive, god knows he needed something to hold on to.

 

* * *

 

The ride home was, blissfully, pretty quiet- Dirk seemed to sense his tension and actually backed off a little for a while. Verbally, at least. The staring, on the other hand, only intensified with every block, and Todd felt a bit like a bug under a horny microscope.   
  
Even when they got home, beyond the front door and away from prying eyes, Dirk seemed to show a little more restraint, keeping his hands to himself as he chattered in Todd's ear about chocolate cake. Which then, of course, got them back to square one because it somehow led back to sex; Dirk clearly had a whole load of unexplored teenage sexual fixation to work out.   
  
Well. At least he tried.   
  
"Have you ever eaten anything off another person's body?" He chirped, running his hands thoughtfully over the kitchen counter as he went to deposit the cake somewhere. "Can't say I've ever given it much thought, seemed unhygienic but, well, so did a lot of things- I think I'm rather more open-minded now! I feel like chocolate cake is a good place to start, I mean, how on _earth_ could you ruin _chocolate cake-?"_   
  
"No, Dirk, I haven't," Todd snorted, throwing his jacket on the couch. "I mean, unless body shots count-"   
  
"Oh, I shouldn't think so," said Dirk, eyes bugging. " _Far_ too painful to be sexy- the shoulder one was bad enough, and the leg was just unnecessary."   
  
"Not that kind of shot."   
  
"Oh. Well then, I'm not sure- you'll have to demonstrate sometime, so we can see what all the fuss is about," Dirk suggested meaningfully, eyes raking up and down Todd's body in open appreciation.   
  
He was gonna dismantle Todd's sex-boycott real fast with shit like that.   
  
"Um, yeah, yeah I guess we can- yeah," he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. It was hard not to burn self-consciously under a look like that.   
  
"Still, no rush," said Dirk, light and conversational, fingers drumming on the counter. "There's all sorts of other things we could be doing. So many surfaces, _so_ little time!"   
  
He eyed Todd mischievously, leaning on the counter like a bar top and adopting the body language to match. "Unless, of course, you're still a tad _embarrassed_."   
  
"Dirk-"   
  
"No, no, it's fine- no pressure _what_ soever," he said, loosening his tie slowly with a finger under the knot. "We can just sit around watching telly, I certainly haven't done enough of _that_ recently. Seems like a perfectly entertaining way to spend an evening, I always said the Bachelor was better than sex, anyway. I make no promises to be fully clothed, mind you- it's _warm_ in here, isn't it?   
  
" _Dirk_ ," Todd said again, cursing himself for sounding strangled.   
  
"Shame, though, really. I mean, this counter is _lovely_ and cool. It would certainly be a refreshing place to sit. Or lie. Or bend over backwards-"   
  
Little _shit_.   
  
Todd wasn't entirely sure if he kissed him because he couldn't help himself any longer or just to shut him up, but it didn't really matter in the end because the fucking smug little hum Dirk made against his lips was both a sign of not-shutting-up and enough to make Todd weak at the knees.   
  
Yep. Sex-boycott over.   
  
He moulded himself to Dirk, slipping a knee between his legs, pressing his own growing hardness against his thigh as he did so. It was frankly pathetic how much the minuscule point of contact made him squirm, but a ragged moan into his mouth told him Dirk wasn't exactly holding himself together, either.   
  
But he wasn't racing forward, now. Now that he had Todd where he wanted him, he seemed pretty happy just exploring Todd's mouth for the time being, so Todd decided to relax and do a bit of exploring of his own. He cupped his hands around Dirk's waist, thumbs digging into his soft belly and wringing a startled, ticklish giggle from him which somehow wrecked him more than the sex noises. He traced through the thin cotton of his shirt where he knew there was a little trail of hair, leading temptingly down past his waistband. He brushed his knuckles over the hard bulge in his pants, shuddering as he felt the shape of it through the fabric. He pressed his palm against it, hard, all thoughts of teasing forgotten- he just wanted to hold it, touch it, taste it, swallow it down his throat, squeeze it between his thighs, feel it drag tight and hot in his-   
  
He slammed the brakes on that train of thought before he could embarrass himself with it.   
  
It took a moment, still stumbling bleary-eyed out of the filthy fantasy, to realise Dirk had softened his hold, hands trailing loosely up and down Todd's biceps, mouth soft and curious against his own. Questioning.   
  
"Todd," he murmured, drawing back to pepper Todd's face with little pecks. "Is this alright?"   
  
"Y-yeah. Of course."   
  
"You went away for a second," Dirk pressed, pulling back and cupping Todd's cheeks, eyes wide and worried. "Are you sure? We really _don't_ have to do anything if you're-"   
  
"I want to," Todd assured him, pressing his hand in firmly. "Really."   
  
Dirk bit off a moan, hips jerking involuntarily into Todd's cupped hand. "Good. _Excellent_ . Yes, alright, ah, how do you want to-?"   
  
Todd shook his head, hiding his face in Dirk's neck. "What do _you_ want?"   
  
" _Ah_ \- right, well, um. Surfaces, yes. Surfaces are good- um, right here's fine by me, if you're...?"   
  
"Yeah," Todd breathed, nodding against him. "Yeah, here's good."   
  
"Fantastic," Dirk grinned, hands coasting down to cup Todd's ass as he rutted shallowly against his thigh. "Well, then, Todd Brotzman- care to fuck me on this kitchen counter?"   
  
Todd was about to nod, about to extract himself to grab the lube and condoms and generally do all that good responsible sex partner stuff, when Dirk's finger dipped in and grazed his hole through his jeans.   
  
He couldn't have reined in the full-body shiver- or the broken, needy gasp- if he'd tried.   
  
_Shit_.   
  
Todd made a hasty recovery, angling his hips away from Dirk's searching fingers, ducking his head because it was probably red as a fucking tomato and _shit_ he'd have to hide a moment before he went anywhere to get anything because if Dirk saw it he'd ask what was up and then-   
  
A finger poked his chin. Then three more joined it, tilting his head up, putting his burning face on full display, and even as the pressure on his ass eased up Todd felt powerless to do anything but squirm.   
  
Dirk blinked down at him owlishly, head cocked, brows furrowed like he was putting together pieces of a puzzle.   
  
And then his eyes lit up, and he grinned a grin that could only mean trouble.   
  
"Or perhaps..." he suggested, voice bubbling with nervous anticipation. "You might like _me_ to fuck _you_ on this counter?"   
  
_Yep_ , Todd thought, as his knees gave out entirely. _Trouble_.

 

* * *

 

"So," said Dirk, obviously making an effort to keep his voice light. It didn't quite go with the heavy weight of his gaze on Todd, on his fingers opening him up, slow and steady just like Todd opened him up last night. "Do you... _prefer_ it like this?" 

Todd writhed a little, grateful that he didn't have to make eye contact right now. He felt exposed enough already, bent face-down over the cool countertop, ass up and presented to Dirk and his curious fingers, but the height didn't match up right to do this face to face. "I like it both ways," he said truthfully, if not honestly.   
  
"Yes, clearly." Dirk drew his fingers- two of them, generously slicked, long and perfect- out, swirled the tips around the ring of tightly furled muscle at Todd's entrance, before sliding back in, parting them in a scissor motion. Gotta hand it to the guy; he was a fast learner. "But do you _prefer_ it?"   
  
Direct, explicit, unavoidable. Todd hunched his shoulders, bowing his head against his crossed wrists  "Yes," he gritted out, soft enough that he could almost tell himself Dirk wouldn't hear it.   
  
He felt Dirk press a quick, close-mouthed kiss to his tensed shoulder. "Why didn't you say so?"   
  
None of the answers in his head felt right. _Because you wanted it different_ sounded wrong, it would make Dirk feel guilty when he had no reason to be. _Because I didn't know how to ask_ sounded pretty fucking pathetic when he was supposed to be the one with experience in this area. _Because I didn't trust you enough to tell you_ just wasn't true, except... in a weird,  totally non-personal way it kinda _was?_ Not because it was Dirk, but because it was... _this_.   
  
"It just... Didn't come up."   
  
Dirk hummed, burying his fingers deeper, and Todd fought not to thrust himself onto them _too_ needily. "You're tense," Dirk observed, withdrawing his fingers and leaving Todd clenching pathetically around the emptiness. "Are you sure you want to-"   
  
" _Yes_ ," he breathed, reaching back to tease at his own hole before he could think twice about it. "Please, I'm- I'm fine, it's just been a while, _please_ don't stop-"   
  
Dirk's fingers were back before he could finish the sentence, slipping in alongside his own like they belonged there.   
  
"How long's it been?" Dirk murmured, forehead pressed to Todd's shoulder, and Todd could hear something in his voice that wasn't quite there before- something he couldn't quite put his finger on.   
  
"Like... ten years?" Todd guessed, face flushing. Jesus, why was this so hard to talk about?   
  
"But- you said, last time you had sex with anyone was seven years ago..."   
  
"It was."   
  
"But you didn't do... This?"   
  
Todd shook his head, hissing as Dirk introduced a third finger a little too fast. He felt Dirk back off, take it slow, but tried to loosen himself up all the same.   
  
"Why?" Dirk asked, and he didn't sound judgemental, it didn't seem like a leading question it was just... curious. Confused, maybe. "If this is what you like, why didn't you-?"   
  
"I didn't... tell many people," said Todd quietly, eyes screwed shut as he forced himself to relax into Dirk's fingers. He wanted to, he wanted them, he wanted _so much more_ than them but he could feel the conversation pecking at his awareness, could feel the uncomfortable instability of a wall being dismantled. "The people I used to fuck around with back then, I didn't... I knew word would get out, y'know? And even if it didn't, even if they kept it to themselves I guess I just didn't want people thinking of me like... like _that_ ."   
  
"Like what?"   
  
Todd couldn't even explain it. It was a fucking regressive attitude, he _knew_ it was, but even back then, knowing that, knowing it didn't make him any less of a person, any less of a _man_ to admit he liked it this way, he'd known what some assholes would think. He knew the jokes that would be cracked, the assumptions that would be made. Insults, threats, degradation. Jesus, he was a fucking _front man_. Of a _punk_ band. The kind of dives they played in, well... He wouldn't wanna advertise that kind of preference. He got enough shit for his fucking _height_. And even if he did, even if he could care less what the world thought, sometimes even facing up to it in the moment felt like too much. Too intense, too confusing, too fucking _vulnerable_. Better to keep the wall up than to put himself out on that kind of a limb.   
  
But as if some stupid wall could ever stand up to Dirk Gently.   
  
"Like... I dunno, like I was weak, I guess. Vulnerable."   
  
Dirk hummed, considering, fingers slowing to a ponderous sway. "Does it bother you? Feeling vulnerable?"   
  
Todd gulped, heart on a wire, and nodded.   
  
"Does... does this bother you?"   
  
"No," said Todd, taken aback by how easy the answer came. "No, I... I like it."   
  
He could hear the smile in Dirk's voice as he slowed his fingers to an ever more torturous crawl. "Sure? You don't feel too... _exposed?_ "   
  
Jesus. Jesus _christ_. Did he even _know_ what he was doing with that fucking voice? How many goddamn buttons he was pushing right now? Asshole. "Yeah," Todd admitted, almost certain that he'd regret it later but willing to cross that bridge when they got to it. "Yeah, but... I kinda like it."   
  
And then Dirk crooked his fingers, pinpointing Todd's sweet spot probably by total accident, and Todd was keening into the goddamn counter.   
  
_Shit. Shitfuckshitfuck-_   
  
" _Shit!_ " Dirk finished his train of thought, sounding like he was being strangled. "Oh my- oh my god, was that-?"   
  
Definitely an accident then.   
  
"Todd, that- that was good, right? That was a happy noise? Because I'm not exactly _excellent_ at reading situations and on the off chance that I'm going very, _very_ wrong a bit of clarification would be-"   
  
"Yeah, Dirk, it was good, it was- _fuck!_ " He yelped as Dirk, emboldened, went for that spot again with curious fingers and a lot more focus.   
  
" _Oh_ ," Dirk choked, fingers returning to their steady back and forth, grazing Todd's prostate on every lunge. "So _that's_ what that was..."   
  
"Wha'?" Todd mumbled, suddenly finding full words pretty fucking daunting.   
  
"What you were doing last night- I _wondered_ why it felt so good, there must be a- yes! There, like that!" He crowed as he wrung another strangled moan out of Todd with a thrust and a curl. "Oh, that's- that's bloody _fantastic_ , what _is_ that?"   
  
Weirdly enough, Todd didn't wanna go into a biology lecture right now. "Later," he grumbled, rocking back onto Dirk's fingers impatiently. "I'll- Jesus, I'll make you a fucking slideshow, but _please_ -"   
  
Dirk seemed only too happy to oblige, those long, clever, fucking _perfect_ fingers targeting that spot relentlessly. He felt the weight of Dirk's body against his back as he leaned in, his heavy, focused breaths in his ear. He could see the look on his face in his mind's eye; mouth slack in a little 'o' of wonder, eyes wide and bright and unfocused, lost in the thrill of discovery. Not totally unaware, though- even now his mind was definitely working, cataloguing every response he drew out of Todd like clues in a case. Todd imagined those open lips occasionally tugging into smiles, shaping exclamations. Imagined what they'd feel like kissing him, pressed warm and wet and open against their mark from earlier and then trailing down, counting the ridges of his spine, fluttering light as butterfly wings across the swell of his ass and the delving deeper, tongue circling his-   
  
" _Fuck_ ," he choked, helplessly caught in the fantasy, every searching curve of Dirk’s fingers fanning the fire. He wanted those lips- he _needed_ them. He needed that mouth, that tongue, those teeth. Needed Dirk, every bit of him the could get, his mouth and his hands and his cock, preferably all at once before he fucking _lost it_. "Fuck, Dirk, please, I'm-!"   
  
"Not yet," said Dirk, sounding about as strangled as Todd felt. "You- you did this for longer, I'll-"   
  
"Yeah, but- I've done this before, it's-"   
  
"Yes, _ten years_ ago," Dirk cut him off, but he gave a little kiss to Todd's shoulder as his fingertips tapped away. "I may be rather new to this but I feel this is the sort of thing you need to stay in practice for."   
  
If Dirk thought 'practice' was gonna keep either of them magically lubed and prepared for all future spontaneous sex, he had a reality check coming. But he was kind of right; they had to be careful, and it had been a long time. It was entirely possible he didn't know his limits like he used to.   
  
God, he _hated_ when Dirk was right.   
  
Whining in defeat, Todd let his head flop once more onto his wrists and submitted to Dirk's ministrations, grateful at least that the lube had warmed to his body and the initial stretch had eased off. But they had a way still to go.   
  
He lost track of time, bent over with his eyes shut and his fists clenched. But minutes or maybe hours later he whimpered in loss as he felt Dirk's fingers- three of them, warm and slick- slide out of him and leave him feeling empty and hungry for more. When Dirk's other hand, damp only with sweat, reached up to catch his chin he tilted into it unquestioningly, scarcely opening his eyes as Dirk stole a kiss from his slack, panting lips.   
  
"Is- is that enough?" Dirk murmured, voice quivering with uncertainty and barely veiled excitement.   
  
Todd nodded, dazed, shifting uncomfortably against the cold, hollow sensation of emptiness Dirk's hand had left behind. “ _God_ , yeah, I'm- please-"   
  
"Okay."   
  
"Okay?"   
  
"Yes, I… I'm ready."   
  
He still sounded nervous, voice pitched high and wobbling round the edges, but Todd could hear the determination there. He smiled, and stretched out his neck for another kiss, which Dirk happily gave him as his hands fumbled for the foil packets he'd flung carelessly down on the counter. Todd was half on standby to lend a hand, but it wasn't necessary- though his hands shook in nervous anticipation, Dirk managed to get the thing open and the condom on without too much drama, tongue bitten in adorable concentration. It was all going surprisingly smoothly by the time he reached once more for the bottle of lube.   
  
Which was _still_ determined to ruin the mood, because his slippery fingers immediately dropped it.   
  
_"Shit!"_   
  
Todd snorted as Dirk bent to pick it up, head falling back to the counter.   
  
"This- _fuck_ \- is a _major_ design flaw," Dirk bitched, grappling with the bottle like a bar of soap in the shower. "They should make the bottles for slippery things out of- out of something _non-slippery_. Slip resistant. Something nice and rough like a crocodile- oh, _bloody_ \- aha!"   
  
The sound of the cap popping was enough of a promise to elicit another shiver from Todd, halting his breathless laughter in its tracks. The bit-off groan of pleasure as Dirk palmed at his own dick, no doubt liberally coating it in preparation, had him weak at the knees. It felt like an eternity before his hands, hot and heavy, found his hips, and yet also like no time at all before the blunt, slick head of his cock was nudging at his entrance.   
  
"Okay?" He prompted one last time, voice thick and breath short, hands cradled carefully around Todd's hips like he had something immeasurably precious in his care.   
  
Todd knew the feeling.   
  
"Okay," he agreed, barely above a whisper.   
  
Dirk didn't need to be told twice.   
  
Todd was relieved (and okay, maybe a _little_ pissed off and impatient) to find that this way round, Dirk was trying much harder to temper his reckless streak and take his time and care, sliding into Todd inch by wary inch with the utmost concentration. He probably still had his damn tongue sticking out. Todd appreciated the effort if not the end result, because caution was all well and good but if he didn't get Dirk inside him right this second he might go _literally_ insane.   
  
" _Dirk_ ," he whined, rocking back against Dirk's steadying hands. "Please, I need-"   
  
And then he rocked again, at the same time as Dirk pushed and his hand slipped, and suddenly they were hip to hip, and Todd moaned around the stretch and the hot, perfect fullness of Dirk buried deep inside.   
  
" _Fuck_ ," Dirk breathed, fingers tightening convulsively on Todd's hips as he gave a tiny, abortive thrust into the feeling. "Oh my, _Todd-_ "   
  
Todd whimpered, Dirk's dry voice simmering in his blood, and reached blindly behind his head as he rolled his hips into the perfect, hard wall of heat at his back. "C'mon," he mumbled, voice thick as he fisted his sweaty hand in Dirk's soft hair. "C'mon, Dirk, wanna- wanna feel you..."   
  
Dirk groaned, gulped down a deep, greedy breath by Todd's ear, and gave him what he wanted.   
  
He started out slow, but it didn't last long- soon enough, egged on by Todd's pleas and his own mounting urgency he picked up his pace, thrusting fast and deep and perfect again and again, knocking the breath out of him time after time with artless, eager thrusts. Or at least, to begin with.   
  
But barely minutes later, sprawled helplessly across the counter as Dirk pinned him there with a hand on his shoulders and explored other angles with experimental jerks and circles of his hips, it occurred to Todd that Dirk fucked like he thought; quickly, impulsively, and with an awful lot of tangents.   
  
It was torture, in a way- after being pounded almost to an early finish within minutes he was suddenly back to a low hum of pleasure as Dirk retreated into curious probes, basically edging Todd without even realising that's what he was doing. It was almost enough to make him cry in frustration.   
  
"Dirk, _please,_  I-"   
  
And then Dirk swivelled his hips, cock thrusting home in sizzling impact with Todd's prostate, and and he forgot what the fuck he was complaining about.     
  
" _Fuck!_ "   
  
Dirk groaned, strangled, and lunged for that spot again with purpose. "That. Is. Bloody. _Brilliant_." he grunted, punctuating words with thrusts, a little harder each time as Todd's growing cries urged him on.   
  
" _J_ _esus_ ," Todd gritted out, sweaty hand scrambling for purchase on the counter. He was probably pulling Dirk's hair too hard, but it's not like he was complaining, and Todd _really_ needed the anchor.   
  
It wasn't the end of Dirk's erratic explorations, not by a long shot. Within minutes he'd abandoned the angle again, hands squeezing insistently at Todd's hips, his sides, grabbing him by his ass and thighs to rearrange him according to whatever burst of inspiration he was following this time. Suddenly he was hoisted up, face falling flat against the counter, thigh hitched around Dirk's waist and held tightly there as Dirk leaned close over his back, covering him hotly as he redoubled his efforts with clumsy, instinctual thrusts, dragging him in to meet them by his thigh. Todd whined, the angle allowing him to take Dirk deeper than before, and clung to his hair like a lifeline.   
  
As Dirk caught his other thigh, lifting it to mirror the first and in doing so suspending Todd entirely between his body and the counter, a brief flicker of anxiety tempered his fever. This was what he always hated about the idea of doing... _this_. The idea of handing over control, of being totally at someone else's mercy, knowing that they held all the cards, knowing that he wouldn't get off unless they let him.   
  
It was also what made him want it so much he could cry.   
  
Dirk squeezed his thighs and tugged, dragging him close as he rocked into his body, and for a moment Todd couldn't shake an image of dark, supple leather straps, wrapped and buckled tight round his body, inviting metal hoops for Dirk to hook his fingers through, a thousand places for him to grab and pull and pin with every turn of his restless, imaginative mind. Images of the ways he could be held, bent, guided as Dirk followed idea after bright idea, picking Todd apart like a crime scene, solving him like a puzzle. His mind rebelled at the vulnerability even as his blood revelled in it. Even with no straps he felt pinned down and spread out for Dirk's perusal, bound by his every move, and it was almost enough to bring old, familiar anxiety to the surface. If it was anyone else he would already be pumping the brakes.   
  
But Dirk wasn't just anyone.   
  
" _Todd_..." Dirk breathed, lips brushing the back of his neck as he nuzzled in. “Oh, my- Todd, you’re- you’re _perfect,_ look at- this is- I never thought-” he giggled, a little manically, peppering little giddy kisses across Todd’s nape. “Is it- is it strange that it feels like we’ve always been doing this? I mean, obviously it’s new and exciting and, and bloody _spectacular_ but I always thought if I did this, the first time it would be… I’m not sure, I, I suppose I never actually thought about it that much, but the times I did I never thought it’d be like… like _this,_ I, I feel like… Well, I know technically this isn’t our _first_ but it’s the first like _this_ and I-” his laughter turned breathless, a shallow puff against Todd’s hot skin. “I- I am actually at a loss for words!”

“Tha’ll be the day,” Todd mumbled, words slurring at the edges because he couldn’t help but feel wrung out and punch-drunk under Dirk’s attention, his words and movements seeping into his bones and turning them to useless putty in his grasp.

Dirk didn’t respond except with a grunt, releasing his hold on one of Todd’s thighs to reach up and stroke his hair. It was then that Todd checked in a little to the scene in progress to notice that Dirk’s hands were shaking, his breath coming in short, laboured pants as his thrusts stuttered out of rhythm. Either he was close, or he was exhausted. But most likely it was a bit of both- their position may have been fucking _amazing,_ but there was a reason most beginners stuck to beds.

“Dirk,” said Todd, fighting the heaviness in his limbs to shake his head and scramble for a grip on the counter. “Dirk, st-stop a moment.”

It took less than a second for Dirk to comply, hand petting at Todd’s hair and voice pitched high in anxiety. “Oh- Todd, are you-?”

“‘M fine,” Todd hurried to assure him, reluctantly releasing his death grip on Dirk’s hair and hips as he lowered himself, with some assistance and a slight dizzy stumble, back onto his own two feet. He hissed, partly in sensitivity, partly in emptiness as he turned to face Dirk, unseating his cock in the process. He pressed slack-lipped kisses to Dirk’s taut jaw until it loosened, hand dropping to languidly stroke his dick until he was moaning into his mouth. “But you- you sound like you’re gonna pass out,” he said, only half-joking.

Dirk made an indignant noise, hands finding Todd’s ass on instinct and kneading his cheeks aimlessly. “ _Hardly._ You’re light as a feather.”

Todd pulled back a little, and raised his eyebrows.

“...Well, maybe a sack of feathers.”

Todd snorted, shaking his head and twisting his wrist, shuddering as it drew a bitten-off moan from Dirk’s pouting lips. “S’okay. It’s a lot. We should probably, like, work up to the… athletic stuff.”

Dirk, mollified, slumped forward, head flopped on Todd’s shoulder as his hips jerked clumsily into his hand. “Well, if you _insist,”_ he said primly, squeezing Todd’s ass and pulling him flush against his body. “Not that I was struggling, of course.”

“Obviously,” Todd snorted, pushing carefully away from the counter. He still felt shaky on his feet and Dirk wasn’t doing much better, but at least they had each other to lean on. “C’mon,” he muttered, walking carefully backwards and towing Dirk with him.

“Where are we going?” Dirk asked, foregoing further questions in favour of pestering kisses across Todd’s collarbones.

“Somewhere- somewhere, more comfortable. Hang on, just-” he cursed under his breath, pushing and pulling because maneuvering Dirk was like herding cats at the best of times, let alone when he was horny and half-fucked. It took longer than it reasonably should have but eventually they picked their way across the floor to the armchair, arousal untempered as Todd spun them round and shoved Dirk backwards to fall with a light _oof_ against the cushions. Todd was barely a half-step behind, hand not leaving Dirk’s cock as he thumbed at the slit through the thin latex, shaking thighs straddling narrow hips.

Dirk met his gaze, head flopping back against the cushions, damp hair falling over wide eyes as his plush lips parted in wonder. “Todd…” he breathed, fidgeting in place as he reached for him, hands roaming every available inch of bare skin on offer. _“Fuck.”_

Todd couldn’t help but think of earlier on, in this same chair. That word from Dirk’s mouth, over and over again as he thrust helplessly into his mouth, the tight arch of his spine as he came down his throat. Except instead of looking up at him through his lashes as he took him apart, now Todd looked down from on high, drinking in the blush on his cheeks with his slick, needy cock held in the palm of his hand.

Honestly, he couldn’t decide which position felt more powerful.

“Todd,” Dirk choked, hips jerking with urgency into his hand as he gripped his ass possessively. “God, Todd, _please-_ ”

He never knew there _was_ this much power in submission.

Todd licked his lips, flesh burning under the weight of Dirk’s desire, and nodded. “‘Kay,” he murmured. “Let’s do this.”

He squeaked (in a tough way, obviousl- oh, what the fuck ever) when Dirk swooped up to kiss him, hungry lips chasing the trail of his tongue as grabby hands tugged him down into his lap. He felt the head of his cock teasing his hole as he rutted shamelessly up into Todd’s heat, and couldn’t help sinking into it, gasping as he took him in an inch and re-adjusted.

Dirk pulled back from the kiss, eyes drifting shut and gulping down greedy breaths as Todd sunk down the rest of the way. _“God,”_ he said, voice hoarse.

“Yeah,” Todd murmured, mouth dry. He braced his hands, sweaty and shaky as they were, on Dirk’s shoulders for leverage and lifted himself, shuddering at the intoxicating drag of Dirk’s hard, hot length inside him. He had no idea how long he could last like this- already his thighs were trembling with tension, his own cock bobbing between them with precome beading at the tip and he knew it wouldn’t be long ‘til he either came or collapsed from overstimulation. But he wanted this, wanted to watch Dirk beneath him as he rode him to the edge, wanted to watch him fall apart and know _he_ did that. Know that it was the first time anyone had ever done that for him, know that for some reason Dirk wanted him to be his first and that he gave it everything he had. He wanted to be good for him. Wanted to be the best he could’ve asked for. Wanted to be worth every second of the wait. He’d never wanted so bad to be good in his life _._

“Todd…” Dirk breathed, eyes fluttering open to gaze adoringly up at him, hands grounded on his shaking thighs. “God, Todd… _look_ at you…”

He’d never _felt_ so wanted in his life.

“Right back at you,” he whispered, ducking his head; looking at Dirk’s face like this was like staring at the sun.

Dirk’s hands squeezed his thighs, rubbed up and down against taut muscles and fevered skin. “I’ve got you,” he said quietly, barely audible in the lazy quiet of the afternoon sunlight through the tattered blinds. “I’ve got you…”

Todd smiled down at him, eyes prickling. “That’s my line.”

Dirk grinned, and snuck another kiss. “We’ve got each other,” he said simply, sweetly, with a peck to Todd’s cheek that rivalled every kiss and touch they’d shared so far in intimacy.

Oh, mother _fucker._

“Yeah,” Todd breathed. “Guess we do.”

He couldn’t tell if Dirk’s hands were guiding him or just following his lead, but they stayed with him as he sunk down again, bracing him as he found his rhythm. Up and down, in and out, rolls of his pelvis all but blending into one long, sinuous movement like ocean waves as Dirk kept his tired frame steady throughout. Every slow drag of heat, every glancing blow to his sweet spot, every hot, heavy breath in the liminal space between their mouths ignited fireworks in his nerves, bonfires in his blood.

_“Dirk,”_ he rasped, heat pooling in his gut, tight with promise. “Fuck, _fuck,_ Dirk, I-I’m close, I’m-”

“Y-yes, me too, I-” Dirk cut himself off with a whimper as Todd sunk down and clenched, squeezing him tight. “ _God-”_

“C’mon,” Todd grunted, clenching his hands in the fabric either side of Dirk’s head and rocking forcefully down. “C’mon, Dirk…”

Dirk shook his head, tilting it to press a kiss to Todd’s tense wrist. “You first.”

“Dirk-”

“ _Please,”_ Dirk begged, eyes wild. “I want- I want to see you. _Please.”_

Well, how the _fuck_ did you say no to that?

Todd whined, picking up the pace, and pried a hand away from the cushions to stroke his own dick. Dirk, not to be left out, accompanied it with one of his own, catching a drop of precome with his thumb and smearing it down the length with a look of fascinated longing, just like he’d watched Todd do yesterday, licking his lips in unabashed hunger at the sight.

Pretty incredible that Todd lasted that long, really.

He tensed, body and restraint stretched to breaking point as he arched up off of Dirk’s lap one last time, slamming down with finality as the waves finally broke, tension releasing in a flood of pleasure as he came with closed eyes and shaking thighs, release painting Dirk’s hand as well as his chest in liquid heat as he clenched one final time around him.

And Dirk, with wide eyes and a whisper of stunned breath, followed him over the edge.

Todd whined, raw and oversensitive as Dirk rocked up into him one last time, clenching and releasing helplessly around the hard jut of his cock as he finished deep inside, unable to even wiggle his hips for the hard grip of Dirk’s hand on his leg. But he closed his eyes and breathed through it, walking the old familiar post-coital line between pleasure and pain as he and Dirk descended, slowly, back to earth.

Dirk sagged with a ragged sigh, collapsing boneless in the chair, and Todd followed suit immediately. If Dirk was uncomfortable with the sudden dead weight atop his chest, he didn’t say anything- he just reached up with clumsy, clammy hands to run soft, grounding touches up Todd’s sides, petting him smoothly like a cat as he breathed deeply into his neck.

“...I feel like I’ve been saying this a lot recently,” he whispered, tucking his nose against his throat. “But… _wow.”_

Todd laughed, breathy and done-in, and wrapped his arms around Dirk’s neck in turn. “Fuck yeah,” he agreed, deeply inhaling the cocktail of sweat and sex as he cuddled Dirk’s head to his chest and buried his face in his hair.

He didn’t have it in him to move anymore. Not just yet. Why should he? It would only trigger his oversensitivity again. Might as well just stay put, leave everything right where it was- Dirk’s lips on his collar, his arms around his waist, his cock nestling soft and spent inside him as they savoured the come-down. No more urgency, no more pursuit. Just the quiet, sated warmth of their bodies entwined, of their hearts beating in tandem. Just closeness for closeness’ sake, nowhere they’d rather be but right here, right now. No one they’d rather be with but each other.

Dirk giggled, light as a feather but it broke the silence like a bulldozer. “What?” Todd asked curiously, carding fingers through his hair.

In answer he received a calming stroke across his back, a smile against his throat. “Oh, nothing, it’s just…” Dirk pressed a kiss to his pulse point, fingers trailing a claiming path down his spine to the cleft of his ass with satisfaction. “I think… I might prefer it this way round, too.”

 

* * *

 

Outside the window the sun set, the stars came out, and time moved along. But inside, wrapped in warmth and safety and the pleasant musk of sex, Dirk did what he did best: lost track of it entirely.   
  
He couldn't tell you exactly how their evening progressed; they kissed, the held one another, they watched some show on Netflix that neither could really concentrate on. At some point they ate dinner, although it mainly consisted of leftover chocolate cake. Somewhere along the line condoms were replaced, second and third rounds of enthusiastic (if lethargic) sex were had in between long, tranquil bouts of rest and recovery during which neither bothered with so much as a scrap of clothing. Dirk had never given much thought to the idea of naked intimacy- in this very literal sense, no less- but he was surprised to find just how comforting and non-sexual it could be. Though Dirk had considerable stamina, neither of them had the lucky refractory periods of the teenagers they once were, so great chunks of time were spent dressed down with nowhere to go. He found himself growing fond of those chunks, though. Fond of the grounding weight of Todd's compact little body draped over him like a duvet, the soft huffs of his breath in his ear. Murmured conversations and breathless banter, fingers in hair, hands caressing aching muscles and soft, sleepy cocks. Even between rounds Todd's hand seldom parted ways with Dirk's dick; his fascination with Dirk's foreskin kept him well entertained. It was pretty funny, though that was perhaps a tad hypocritical to say; Dirk had become rather enamoured with the exposed perky, pink little head of Todd's cock himself, even if the man had laughed at him for asking if it got cold in the winter.

And at some point, as the sweat cooled on their bodies and Netflix’s query of whether they were still watching Parks and Recreation went unanswered, they found their way back to the bed where they started this whole long, wonderful romp a good twenty-four hours ago, and they finally, _finally,_ got to test out those sheets they changed earlier. 

Few words were exchanged as they lay face to face, save for soft pants of breath into open mouths as they fumbled beneath the covers, bringing each other off with their hands. They’d already talked about just about everything two people could talk about, anyway. For once, Dirk was happy to keep his mouth shut and just watch Todd’s face; his eyes half-closed in slumberous pleasure, the rabbit-fast rise and fall of his flushed chest. Dirk didn’t even have to think much on what he was doing, now, his hand sliding and twisting along his length with confidence; his technique was far from flawless, but practice makes perfect! And it certainly seemed to be enough for Todd, who looked about ready to shake out of his skin at any moment- although he reckoned the other finger he slipped into his arse between strokes might have had something to do with that.

It actually came as somewhat of a surprise when Dirk came first, gasping and shuddering as a clever motion of Todd’s hand and a flick of his thumb toppled him over the brink. He’d been so immersed in chasing Todd’s release he hadn’t realised he was so close to his own. But Todd wasn’t far behind, groaning into the linens as he jerked into Dirk’s taut hand twice, three times, clenching down on his finger and biting on the pillow to muffle himself as he spilled between them. He stifled himself just about every chance he got; hopefully Dirk would find some way to get him out of that habit soon. He imagined a combination of compliments and constraints might be called for- ooh, now _that_ was an interesting thought, he saw some _lovely_ rainbow-dyed rope in a shop earlier, maybe Todd would be open to-?

Warm lips found his, and his train of thought fell off the tracks.

“Can hear you thinking,” Todd mumbled between kisses.

Dirk smiled, bumping their noses together- he wasn’t sure why, but it felt like a nice thing to do. “Just scheming.”

“Scheming?”

“Absolutely,” he grinned, running his hand up Todd’s side. “Plotting how I’ll have my wicked way with you next. A whole world of possibilities has opened up, after all; I may have to do some reading on the subject.”

Todd snorted as if in derision, but the bashful way he tucked his face into the pillow set his imagination running wild. Oh, Dirk would _definitely_ be picking his brain about what possibilities just popped to mind later. Already he was getting ideas of his own, but he had a feeling Todd had a fantasy or two up his sleeve and he couldn’t _wait_ to find out what they were! But perhaps not just now.

They really _did_ have all the time in the world.

Todd sighed and sat up, beckoning an unwelcome gust of cold air under the covers. Dirk complained at him, obviously, but the stubborn man refused to be pulled back under, dropping his bare feet to the floor and searching it for… something.

He wrinkled his nose as he found it, bending down to grab the now dry and crusty washcloth from the floor. “Uh… we should probably shower.”

Dirk squinted, gathering the blankets around himself protectively. “What if the water goes cold again?”

Todd rolled his eyes and stood, flinging the towel aside much as Dirk had earlier. Maybe one of these days it might actually find itself somewhere near the washing machine. “If you wanna sleep in sweat and jizz, be my guest. I’m getting cleaned up.”

“Nooooooo,” Dirk whined, flinging the covers off and himself at Todd’s back, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Come back!”

“Oh, fu-!”

He grumbled as Dirk dragged him back down onto the bed, wrapping his legs decisively round him to pin him to his chest. It wasn’t as good as being under the covers with him, but it was better than being under the covers alone! “Mmm,” Dirk mumbled, nuzzling against the nape of Todd’s neck happily. “Mine, now.”

Despite his efforts to pretend to be cross, Todd laughed, curving into Dirk’s chest and hugging his arms. “Asshole,” he snorted, wiggling ineffectively; but like a cat he yielded when Dirk squished him closer, groaning in drowsy defeat as Dirk nipped at the back of his neck. “You’re gonna stick to my back, y’know.”

“Hm. Sounds like the opposite of a problem.”

“ _Dirk…”_  

Dirk _tsked_ lightly, nipped again, and loosened his hold. “Alright. Suppose we can get spruced up a bit. But wait for me this time,” he said sternly, pinching Todd’s side in playful reprimand.

The tight bob of Todd’s Adam’s apple was _very_ interesting, as was the dilation of his pupils. Oh, yes. He’d revisit _that_ later, at some point. Who knew when; they had so many laters to look forward to! So many more firsts to check off the list; a list he was still in the process of writing, a list he’d probably be writing for a long time because he’d have no shortage of inspiration with Todd Brotzman in his arms. So many new territories to tread, they’d scarcely scratched the surface.

But _oh_ , what a scratch it was.

Dirk smiled into Todd’s skin, eyes fluttering closed. “Thank you.”

He felt the stretch as Todd cocked his head. “What for?”

Dirk laughed breathily, shaking his head. Silly man. “For everything,” he said, punctuating the statement with a little kiss. “I can honestly say that this has been the best first time I could’ve ever hoped for- if I’d really thought to hope for it at all, obviously.”

He didn’t need to look at Todd to know he was blushing, know his face was probably downturned in unease. “That’s- thanks, Dirk, but I-”

“ _Best.”_ Dirk cut him off, this time with another nip- if stern words were what Todd responded to best, then stern words it would be. “Best first time. No arguments.”

Todd fidgeted, but he could hear the lightness returning to his tone as he flagrantly defied him. “I mean… technically this was like the… eighth time? Maybe? I mean, I kinda lost count three hours ago but-”

“Nope,” said Dirk brightly, nibbling at Todd’s earlobe- it looked so tempting! And ooh, was that a healed-over piercing? He’d be asking about _that_ later, too! He wondered if there were any others he’d missed… looked like a few more checks were in order. “I’m lumping everything between now and last night together, thank you very much.”

Todd laughed, flustered and bemused. He had so many laughs! So many voices, so many eyebrow configurations, so many microexpressions. He couldn’t wait to catalogue them all. “Uh… kinda weird, but okay.”

“It’s not weird!” Dirk defended, pressing his face in alongside Todd’s with a sigh of satisfaction as the smaller man’s two-day stubble scratched lightly at his cheek. “I just… don’t want to choose a favourite bit. I don’t think I could if I tried!”

Todd fell silent, not unpleasantly; though he had that tense little air about him, the one he got when he wasn’t sure how to express something. Dirk thought back to their little chat about vulnerability; it was very possible that there were certain strains it would take some getting used to, certain barriers that weren’t to be crossed in the space of twenty four little hours. It was clear to him now, that for all his practical experience, Todd was right there in the deep end with Dirk; treading water moment after sink-or-swim moment.

But that was okay.

Todd squeezed Dirk’s arm tighter over his own chest, head ducked in timid sincerity. “...I could.”

Between the two of them, sinking really wasn’t on the table.

“I love you,” Dirk exhaled, words forming as naturally as a sigh.

And Todd laughed, a sound as warm as the sun. “I love you, too.”

  
  
  
  


**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Goodbye, first smut; you were an important stepping stone on my road to becoming a shameless porn peddler <3


End file.
